


The Winner Takes it All

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: Haikyuu Musical AUs [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mamma Mia! Fusion, Atsumu as Donna, Atsumu is so done with love, Finding Lost Love, I had a dream, M/M, Mpreg, Sakusa trying to make things right, Singing, Travel writer Hinata, a lot of singing, kuroo is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: When Atsumu's son Rintarou decides to invite the three men he had flings with from twenty years ago, little did he know that he will be forced to face the pasts he would rather forget.Mamma Mia au.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kuroo Tetsurou/Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Haikyuu Musical AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018174
Comments: 28
Kudos: 100





	1. I have a dream

**Author's Note:**

> I have the Mamma Mia songs stuck in my brain so bad and I thought heck, why not just write them out and get them out of my head arghhh!!! Also some of the songs are nice and I want to write some fics about them but just couldnt think of what to write about so thought heck, another multichapter fic to write over Christmas break sounds nice.
> 
> And also I just wanna hear these guys sing, especially with Atsumu and Sakusa singing SOS hahahahaha. 
> 
> Not sure how many chapters this will be but I will try to update as often as I can (around twice a week).
> 
> Enjoy!

The sound of water lapping against the side of the boat brings calm to Rintarou’s mind, the young man paddling towards the mainland. The waves were gentle this morning; the moon and the stars continued to guide him as he paddled, although they will soon be gone when the sun comes up. Rintarou hums a melody to himself, three envelopes tucked away in his bag before singing.

I have a dream,

A song to sing.

To help me cope,

With reality.

If you see the wonder,

Of a fairytale.

You can take the future.

Even if you fail.

His boat bumps against the dock, Rintarou stepping out onto the pier to head to the red postbox. It sucks that there wasn’t one on Inarizaki island; he figured they would be able to have a damn box if they had wifi and all of that jazz. The young boy sighs, lifting the three envelopes to glance at the names written neatly on top before chucking each one of them through the slot.

_Sakusa Kiyoomi._

_Hinata Shouyou._

_Kita Shinsuke._

One of these men could be the reason he was there today.

Miya Rintarou was about to get married in two months.

And he damn well hoped that he had a father to walk him down the aisle instead of his whinny mess of a dad, Miya Atsumu.

…

Sakusa grunts as he rushes down the terminal, not caring that most of the passengers were throwing him looks. He didn’t have time to change after his volleyball match, having ran straight from the stadium to the airport. Even the air stewardess gave the athlete a cold look, wrinkling a nose as he pulled up his mask to cover his face even further.

Once he was on the plane, he plugged in his earphones and tried to go to sleep. The nervousness was hanging in the air and he finally gave up sleeping, opting to just stare at the ceiling of the plane before turning to look out of the window.

Somewhere down there, a certain fox was waiting for him after twenty years. He didn’t know what possessed the blonde to try and contact him after so many years but nevertheless, he wanted to take back the moment that he had missed.

“You’re not a fan of planes? Maybe you can have some chocolate, it helps soothe the nerves,” a voice asked, Sakusa turning to see his seatmate looking at him. The man was a bit shorter than him with a mop of white hair with black ends. He had a bar of chocolate in his hand, stretched out in offering as the athelete shook his head.

“Thanks but I’m fine. I’m just nervous.”

“Oh. And what brings you here to the edge of Japan, Sakusa-san?” Sakusa raises an eyebrow as the man chuckles, “I’m an avid volleyball fan. Used to play it during my high school days. Pleasure to meet one of the best Olympians on the volleyball team.”

“A certain someone.”

Before the man could say anything else, a voice filled the plane as a crewmember announced their descent. Sakusa squirmed in his seat, checking the watch on his wrist as he prayed he could get out there and fast.

Once the plane was down, he snatched his bag and ran out of the terminal. Even as he ran out of the airport and down the steps, he could already see the boat taking off. Knowing that shouting wouldn’t do any good, he could only let out a curse as he came to a stop at the docks, panting just as a man called out to him. Sakusa turned to see the man from earlier, waving at him as he pulled a suitcase. He didn’t even seemed bothered to have missed the boat, Sakusa stomping over to the guard on duty.

“Hey! When is the next boat?” he snarls as the man flipped his book shut.

“Sorry man but the next one is in Monday. Tough luck getting to Inarizaki now.”

“Shit,” Sakusa cursed as the man placed a hand on his shoulder. Sakusa had no idea how he could be so calm about the situation when they might have just missed their chance to get to Inarizaki. He could just close his eyes and imagine the island stretched out before his eyes, beckoning him to come close as his companion spoke up.

“Are you here for a wedding?”

“Yes.”

“Bride or groom?” the man’s gaze remained quizzical as he replied, “Bride.”

“Oh, so am I.” Sakusa had a gut feeling about who this man might be but he didn’t want to put it aside that he had managed to find someone after him. After all, he had ditched him and gone home to a failed engagement just to please his parents and by the time he had ran back, it was too late.

“Kita Shinsuke, Director of Kita Plantations. I supply rice around the country,” the man smiles as Sakusa nodded. Kita seemed to understand that he wasn’t about to shake his hands, Sakusa shuffling in his shoes awkwardly before asking, “So you know Atsumu?” A small smile tugs at Kita’s lips, as though reminiscing about fun times with the blonde. The time he recalled spending with Atsumu was the most fun and adventurous time of his life.

Why had Sakusa been so stupid to let it fall from his fingers?

Before he could say anything, a loud yell sounded from the side of the dock, making the two men turn to see the literal sun bouncing up and down on a big yacht. Sakusa had to almost clap his ears over how loud the guy was. He had a mop of orange hair on his head, wearing a sleeveless top to show off tanned muscles. If Sakusa hadn’t been taken over by Atsumu, he would have even considered the guy to be mildly cute.

“Hey guys! You need a lift to Inarizaki?”

…

“Hey my bitches!” Rintarou grins as his best friends and fellow salty queens stepped off the boat. The two of them gave him the middle finger before running over to give him a hug, Tsukishima grinning wildly as Rintarou smirks.

“We are not doing it here,” Akaashi warns as Rintarou laughs, “Oh come on! Not all the time we have the Mean Girls reunion!” The three of them had been known to be the ice cold salty queens of Inarizaki back in the day, throwing off any pursuers with the lash of their tongues. But if Rintarou had to put a label on who is worse, Tsukishima definitely took the cake for salty bitch of the century.

“We’re Rintarou, Tsukki and Akaashi, we’re the greatest bestest mates!” Rintarou shouts as he pretends to flex non-existent muscles, “I’m tough.”

“I’m tall!” Tsukishima continued as they waited for Akaashi to jump in.

“I’m not tiny. You two are just huge,” he snaps as the two continued singing, “And we’re gonna rock this place, WHOOOOO!!!” Akaashi has to try and not die from embarrassment as the elderly fishermen let out cackles of laughter, the three snatching up their stuff and making the long hike up to the motel. Akaashi was already grunting at how ridiculous it was that Rintarou didn’t have a freaking car, Rintarou laughing that his father would have a fit if he tried to drive considering that if he crashed it, both wouldn’t have any means to get around the island.

“So, how did you meet your new hubby?”

“Not yet my husband dammit! Kuroo just came here taking photographs and…” Rintarou couldn’t believe he fell for someone even more snarky and annoying as his best friends. The moment he laid eyes on the cat-like man, he had been head over heels for him and before he knew it, they were engaged. Atsumu hadn’t been too pleased about his one and only son getting swept off by a random city-boy as he liked to call him but he allowed the marriage considering Rintarou would just elope if given the chance.

“And I also have something to tell you guys,” Rintarou finishes as he guides them to a small groove of trees overlooking the sea for a short break. The ocean sparkled underneath the sun before them, Akaashi sighing at how much he had missed the island from being cooped in the city for too long. Rintarou gulps as he finally fishes out a diary, the others peering at the cover as Tsukishima wonders, “Is this…”

“An old diary my dad kept. Damn I didn’t even know the guy was literate,” Rintarou chuckles as he opens it. He begins to read off the pages, bringing to life the night that he might have been brought into this world as he recounts the story.

“July 17th. What a night! Omi was a dark horse, a guy who wore a smile to hide his handsome features. I thought he would strike me down if I ever spoke but I couldn’t help but be drawn to him. Eventually, he took me into his arms and kissed me away before bringing me up to my room and dot dot dot.”

“Really? Is he really saying that, the Miya Atsumu who has no shame whatsoever?” Tsukishima laughs as Rintarou grunts, “This Omi guy. He has to be him! There is no freaking way the others could be my dad from the way he describes them! The other is too bright!”

The next one, one Hinata Shouyou was described by Atsumu as being a literal ball of sunshine who blinded his eyes the moment he met him. He was swept into his wild energy and brought to his knees, Hinata playing with him until they dot dot dot.”

“And who’s the last one?”

“Some random dude who ran a farm. Kita Shinsuke.”

The final one was the oddest. Atsumu described Kita as being mature and calm, not seeming to cave into Atsumu’s advances as the sly fox tried to catch his attention. He did let him bring him around the island exploring and he had fallen in love with him as they explored the orchards. One thing led to another and next thing they knew.

“Dot dot dot,” Akaashi finishes as Tsukishima sighs, “Why does he have to be so cryptic? And considering that he must have done the deed with all three of them, how would you know who is the actual one?”

“I don’t,” Rintarou shrugs as he moves to lie flat on his back. His father had never once told him about his other parent, always dodging the subject. His uncle Osamu hadn’t told him much either when he came over to visit, saying his stupid twin of a brother was a wild thing that ran around on heat as a young man. Rintarou shuddered at how he managed to be related to someone as bad as Atsumu but then again, if it weren’t for him, he wouldn’t have been there now.

Well, if his plan came to pass, he will have roughly 48 hours to find his father and make him walk down the aisle.


	2. Triple trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why the hell are you three dripping wet into my room?” Rintarou frowns as the three men plodded inside. Atsumu didn’t even want to think what the three of them had done to the car; the seats were soaked through and Atsumu had a feeling that he would be having a wet ass every time he went for a drive.
> 
> “Come on! That’s not the way to greet your godfather!” Oikawa calls as he struts forward. Or tries too; his shoes slipped on the floor to send him slamming face first into the wooden floorboards. The Miya twins had to stop themselves from cackling with laughter as Oikawa lifted himself up, ripping off his shoes and throwing them at the twins before giving a reluctant Rintarou a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write a SakuAtsu Men in Black au but I have no idea what else to write other than them looking smoking hot in those suits.

Miya Atsumu yawns as he walked through the motel, making sure everything was alright. This was the first time in his past twenty years of running the place that it looked so lively. Decorations were hung up in celebration for his son’s wedding and party guests were making their way in and out of the motel. Atsumu calls out to some of them in greeting, smiling as some of them swooned.

Atsumu may be in his forties but he was no short of being any more handsome than the average twenty year old, much to his son’s horror. Too many a time had Rintarou been asked if they ever went off the island if they were dating; Atsumu had to bite back the laughter while Rintarou tried not to die from embarrassment. He would then proceed to tease his son with a peck to the head, making the boy squirm and knee him in the shin and sometimes his other son before stomping back to their boat.

Oh, how Atsumu is going to miss Rin and his antics.

He climbed up the stairs to the villa he called home to hear his son shouting and laughing inside. Another two sets of giggles filled the air as Atsumu smiled, pushing the door open to reveal Rintarou with his two best friends tangled in a ball of limbs on the bed. The three were quick to scramble off the bed as Atsumu laughed, waving his hand.

“Don’t worry. I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything,” he grinned as Tsukishima and Akaashi greeted him politely. After the two of them had left for Tokyo for their studies, he had been a bit worried about Rintarou being lonely. Then Kuroo Tetsurou had happened and the rest was history.

“Hey there babe. Oya oya oya, what do we havehere?” a voice pured as the groom appeared at the doorway. Atsumu steps aside as Kuroo steps in, moving to tackle his fiancé into a hug and dropping him onto the bed. He gave him a loud smack on the lips as Akaashi and Tsukishima groaned, making the catlike man laugh as he pushed his hair back in an attempt to look cool.

“Oya, are you the two best friends my beloved Rin has been talking about? I have to say you two are gorgeous.” He lets out a yelp as Rintarou throws a pillow into his face.

“Hello, I’m the one you’re going to marry here!”

“Come on, I was kidding! I only have my eyes on you, sweetheart,” Kuroo pulled Rintarou in for another kiss, Atsumu giving them a full minute to kiss before clearing his throat.

“Ahem, if you boys don’t mind, can you get to work setting up the decorations? Especially you, Kuroo. You’ve been lounging around with your buddies the entire day!”

“Come on, Atsumu-san! I want to enjoy some freedom.” Atsumu sighs before moving out, waving them to do some dress rehearsals before heading to his car. The beat up old truck barley managed to crank to life, Atsumu praying that this rustbucket could survive another year before stepping onto the pedal.

Several miles out at sea, a certain brunet was busy trying not to get close to a woman who had a dead fish in her basket for no reason. The woman seemed to be trying to soothe the dead thing, making the brunet groan as his companion nudged him in the ribs.

“Onigiri?” Miya Osamu asked as Oikawa scowled, “Osa-chan, how can you eat when this boat is so… filthy!” He finishes as Osamu bit into the onigiri he had offered before turning back to his book. Oikawa often wondered how the hell he and Atsumu became his best friends whilst they were at uni; the twins were polar opposites other than their high competitiveness and ability to be utter dicks. Osamu was the calmer one who actually knew what the shit he was doing in life. After he had established himself as a chef, he had heard the news of his twin having a child not long after. As much as he tried to help out Atsumu, the blonde had way too much pride to even want to accept anything, retreating into isolation on Inarizaki Island.

Oikawa grunted as he crossed his arms, trying to fan himself with a small electronic fan when he saw a young man squinting his eyes at them. Oikawa grinned as he ran a hand through his hair, putting on the biggest flirtatious smile on his face when the man stood up and headed towards them. Oikawa snickered internally at how he hasn’t lost his charm even at age 42, reaching into his bag to put on some lipstick when the guy stopped right in front of Osamu. The chef nearly dropped his onigiri in shock as a cookbook was thrusted into his face.

“I’m a big fan, Miya-san! Can I have your autograph?” the man squeaked as Osamu laughed, “Sure. Want a picture too?” The guy nearly combusted as he offered Osamu his phone, the chef sliding it open to take a selfie of himself and another with the man before signing the book with a personalised message. When he was done, he turned to see Oikawa with the most scandalised face he had ever seen.

“How the hell did he not fall for my charm?” Oikawa shrieked as Osamu proceeded to unwrap another onigiri, “Must have lost it after managing to bed, wed and divorce three different men. Ok screw the bed bit; you've bedded more people than probably the number of years you've been alive.”

“Hello! The hell the mighty Oikawa, queen of the runway would lose to a stinky chef!” Oikawa snapped as Osamu chuckled. Oikawa was one of the world’s best models, his beauty dazzling the entire world. He would model from underwear to sports apparel, at one point even appearing for some random reason, as a spokesperson for volleyball apparel. It was no secret that Oikawa had been a volleyball player at one point in his life but was forced to retire in high school from injury.

Sometimes Osamu wished he had gone on to become a volleyball player so he wouldn’t be the vain piece of shit he was after discovering the world loved his looks more than his shitty personality.

“Osa-chan, when are we arriving?” Oikawa whined, shaking Osamu as the chef debated on throwing him off. He turned to see that the island was already in view, giving the model a nudge in the ribs.

“Almost there,” he said as the captain of the ferry began to announce their arrival. Osamu slung his one duffle bag over his shoulder, not waiting for Oikawa to tug the huge three suitcases he thought were absolutely necessary (not all the time I can dress up for my godson’s wedding!). Osamu didn’t turn when he heard one of the suitcases exploding in the background followed by Oikawa squawking about how one of his gold cellphones had found a new home in the water, too concerned focusing on the certain blonde standing at the end of the pier. He had a white collared shirt on, his muscles still evident despite not having played sports in ages, his legs showing past a pair of brown shorts. He even sported some glasses on his nose, his hand moving to remove them before giving them a Cheshire grin.

“Hey there, scrub,” he grinned as he detached himself from his car. Atsumu steps forward as Osamu rushed to him, throwing his arms over his twin as he gave him a knock on the forehead.

“Hey whats that for?” Atsumu yelped as Osamu rubbed his own forehead, “That’s for not contacting me for so long!”

“I was busy!”  
  


“Busy my ass! You don’t even have any customers in the damn motel!”  
  


“Excuse you! I have to do repairs, order new furniture, well mostly repairs but…”  
  


“Atsu-chan!” a voice yelled as Osamu was pushed into the water. The chef let out a curse before he became one with the water, Oikawa’s voice barely breaking through the water as he snatched Atsumu in his arms to twirl him around.

“How are you, my bestie?”

“Fine fine. Let me go dammit. Aren’t models supposed to be delicate?” Atsumu groaned as the model set him down. Osamu clambered back onto the pier, soaking wet. Atsumu had to try not to giggle as Osamu snatched Oikawa by the collar and hurled him into the water as well, not giving a chance for the model to even open his mouth. Oikawa dived headfirst into the water, breaking the surface to reveal his make up running over his face.

“What the hell?!”

“Serves ya right, ya stupid brunet,” Osamu flips the finger at him as Atsumu turns to run. The chef snatched his twin by the collar, holding him onto his waist and sending both of them hurling into the water. Oikawa lets out a series of giggles as they splashed in the water like the teenagers they once were, laughing and shouting until Atsumu forces them to get out before they got sick.

“Why the hell are you three dripping wet into my room?” Rintarou frowns as the three men plodded inside. Atsumu didn’t even want to think what the three of them had done to the car; the seats were soaked through and Atsumu had a feeling that he would be having a wet ass every time he went for a drive.

“Come on! That’s not the way to greet your godfather!” Oikawa calls as he struts forward. Or tries too; his shoes slipped on the floor to send him slamming face first into the wooden floorboards. The Miya twins had to stop themselves from cackling with laughter as Oikawa lifted himself up, ripping off his shoes and throwing them at the twins before giving a reluctant Rintarou a hug.

“My baby boy has grown up so much! You don’t look like your stupid father at all! I see he has inherited more brains than stupid from him,” Oikawa snickered as Atsumu flips him off. He gives Rintarou two pecks on the cheek, the boy squirming just as the door to the bathroom opened. Kuroo stepped out, only wrapped in a towel that showed well above his thighs.

“What the hell are you doing Kuroo?! Get in and change into something!” Rintarou stutters as he pushes his fiancé towards the bathroom. Kuroo didn’t seem to want to budge as he wiggles his eyesbrows at the two other men, Oikawa immediately drooling at the sight of ripped pecs as Osamu groans.

“Like father, like son. You two do go after idiots.”

“Shut up!” Atsumu growls, not wanting to think about Rintarou’s father. Heck, he didn’t even know who his father was considering he slept with three different men in the span of a week! It could have been anyone!

Not like he wanted to tell anyone that. He felt ashamed for having been tugged in by the allures of love and passion only to be dumped.

His biggest regret was not trying harder to keep a certain raven with him when he departed for the mainland. Atsumu could still remember Kiyoomi’s arms around his body, holding him tight as he whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Atsumu shuddered, remembering how perfect he had been, how gentle he had been in treating his body like a work of art and making him scream his name.

He wondered what Kiyoomi was doing out there now in the big wide world, not knowing that three men from the past were about to crash his son’s wedding in a couple of hours.


	3. Its a rich man's world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, what brings you here? Inarizaki is a pretty closed off place if you ask me,” Hinata asked as he plopped down next to Sakusa. Kita was somewhere on the other side of the ship, shades covering his eyes as he soaked up some sun. Sakusa had retreated to his own corner of the boat once they stepped on board, wanting to have some time alone.
> 
> “A wedding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually hated Mamma Mia to a fault as a teenager. Now I can't stop thinking about it!
> 
> Also I started a Narnia fanfic yesterday so check it out if you're interested (I dunno but do you associate Narnia with Christmas at times? Snow and all that jazz).

Sakusa hated the sun. he hated the feeling of it burning his skin, making it peel off if he stayed under it for too long. He wasn’t the type of person to tan; he would get as red as a lobster before the skin finally made way for new skin, beginning the painful process of peeling off that lasted a week or two.

Sakusa shuddered at the memory of it when someone slapped a bottle of cold water into his back. He nearly jumped out his skin as the bottle connected with his face, a tinkle of laughter following not long after as Hinata grinned, “Drink before you get overheated. The sun here can be quite brutal.” Even though the man had been kind enough to give Sakusa an umbrella, he still felt he was going to overheat.

Below deck was to stuffy to stay in at the moment. Besides, Sakusa wanted to see the island that he had once ventured to on a whim all those years ago, wanting to feel what it would be like to have the freedom he never had. He had been running away from an arranged marriage he didn’t want to have; he didn’t even knew the girl at that time. All of it had been for strengthening the family ties with the business world and since Sakusa had gone down the path of being an athlete, his parents had pushed him to the marriage.

_At least do something that would be beneficial for the family._

“So, what brings you here? Inarizaki is a pretty closed off place if you ask me,” Hinata asked as he plopped down next to Sakusa. Kita was somewhere on the other side of the ship, shades covering his eyes as he soaked up some sun. Sakusa had retreated to his own corner of the boat once they stepped on board, wanting to have some time alone.

“A wedding.”

“Oh really?! So am I!” Hinata yelps as he reaches into his pocket to yank out an invitation. The paper was all crumpled but Sakusa could make out the same handwriting that had been on his own invitation.

You are cordially invited to the wedding of Miya Suna, son of Miya Atsumu and Kuroo Tetsurou

Date : 12 July 2020

Time : 7pm

Location : Chapel on Inarizaki Island.

Please RVSP to this invitation at XXX-XXX-XXX

“I didn’t RSVP since I wasn’t sure where I would be but then I thought it would be so cool to go to Atsumu-san’s son’s wedding! I didn’t even think he had a kid!” Hinata ponders as Sakusa nods. He wondered if Atsumu even remembered him; after all, he had left like a thief in the night after their night together, not wanting to stay with the blonde since he made his emotions more complicated the longer he remained with him.

“How did you know Atsumu?” Hinata turns a bit red at his words, Sakusa grunting out, “I came here for a little… alone time. Wanted to get away from life and headed to the farthest place available.”

_He remembered getting onto the ferry, not even knowing where the hell he was going. He had been lugging his duffel bag up the hill when he nearly got hit by a runaway car, the athlete cursing as he stepped out of the way. As he tried to bat away the cloud of dust the vehicle had kicked up, he heard a frantic voice trying to apologise._

_“I’m so sorry! I swear that the brakes don’t freaking work but.. oh…” the person’s voice died as Sakusa took a good look at him. The man, well, almost a boy still, looked around his age. Bleached blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail behind his head, his face smooth with brown golden eyes set into it. He looked like the type that would normally run his mouth off but now, said mouth was dropped in an O as Sakusa tried to organise his thoughts._

_Shit, that guy looked like a fallen angel._

“Hm, I came to Inarizaki after just letting my boat take me wherever. I had been trying to look for ideas and inspirations for my new book. Inarizaki was the best thing that ever happened to me; the beauty of the island showed me the sight that I never thought I would see.” A fond smile played on Hinata’s lips, no doubt remembering of the blonde that had taken him on horseback around the island. They had found Asahi, an old black stallion in the barn and since Atsumu could ride, he ended up dragging Hinata on an adventure around the island. Even though his butt hurt after riding around the whole day, Hinata couldn’t stop laughing as they went through rivers and orchards, ducking into the forest for shade or plucking fruits from the trees. The night was even better; Hinata never remembered having had such a good time with someone. No matter how many times he tried with other people, no one had such good compatibility with him than Atsumu.

“Speaking of old days?” Kita asks as he joins them at the front deck. The CEO smiles as Hinata offers him a bottle of water, opening up the cap to take a sip from it.

Kita had gone on a journey to see how it was like to farm. Having had grown up on a farm his entire life, he wanted to see how other people care for their produce. Somehow, he had ended up boarding a ferry to Inarizaki, an island that was said to produce some of the best wine in the country. After checking into his hotel and trying to find the vineyard, he had almost slammed into Atsumu, the blonde having had just come back from Hinata’s boat. Even though he looked dishevelled and slightly limping, Kita thought he had looked hot. The man had always thought he wasn’t capable of loving since he never liked anyone before but boy, Atsumu turned his world upside down and awakened something within him.

Atsumu had then taken him to the orchards, bringing him to pick fruit and tasting the wine they had. Kita didn’t find the wine to be nice at all but he ended up falling for the blonde. They ended up getting locked up in one of the storage sheds until morning when Atsumu brought him in for exploring. Kita didn’t think he could even be capable of what he did with Atsumu that night, the sound of Atsumu pleading for his name forever burnt into his mind. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could still remember how beautiful Atsumu looked, sweat shining on his brow as he reached out to cup his cheek.

Even though he had to go back to his hometown and take over the family rice business, he never stopped thinking about Atsumu and how he was doing after their little fling. He tried writing to Atsumu only to keep the letters for himself, feeling ashamed that he had left him on his own. Kita was slightly shocked to have found the invitation in his mailbox from Rintarou; deep in his heart, he always wondered if the blonde ever kept him close to his heart and seeing how he had a child now proved that Kita probably never meant much to him.

“Oh! We’re almost there!” Hinata yelped as he pointed ahead. Surely enough, they could see the island of Inarizaki, the place all three of them had fallen for a certain fox coming into view. Sakusa felt his throat run dry as he imagined how Atsumu looked like now. He had no doubt the blonde was still as handsome as before, probably even more so than before.

Hinata licked his lips as he thought of how he was going to devour Atsumu at the first chance he saw him.

Kita just wanted to know if Atsumu was alright and to see who was the mystery man that had captured the blonde’s heart.

…

“Seriously, I never thought you would be the type to work this hard. You used to be such a lazy bastard back in uni,” Oikawa groaned as he lounged on the bed. The blonde grunted at him to shut up, a whirring sound filling the air as he attempted to fix a broken window. He swore he must have fixed it around ten times in the past year alone, trying to save money on getting an actually contractor to keep the shithole in one piece.

“You know, can’t you just hire someone to do it?” Osamu asks as he types away at his laptop. Even though he was on holiday, that didn’t mean he was not always thinking of new food ideas. Atsumu had managed to beg him successfully to arrange the menu for Rintarou’s wedding; Atsumu couldn’t cook for shit and Rintarou had said something about wanting to taste his uncle’s world famous food, in particular, onigiri. Osamu had just finished finalising what they were going to make when Atsumu let out a yelp, the drill dropping from his hand as the window fell a few floors below to break into several pieces down below.

“Hey! Watch it!” a voice yelled as Atsumu apologised. That made Oikawa and Osamu raise their eyebrows in concern; the blonde never ever apologised to anyone, not even to their parents when they had kicked him out of the house for getting pregnant out of wedlock.

“Hey Atsu-chan, are you feeling alright?”

“Does it look like I’m alright?! I’m stressed because I have to keep the motel running, I’m about to lose my son to some random city-boy with hair like a rat’s nest! So now, I ain’t ok!” Atsumu groaned, collapsing into his chair. His brother and best friend stood up, Osamu running his hand along Atsumu’s head in an attempt to sooth him as Atsumu groaned.

“Sometimes I wished I had more money.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry since I have plenty. I can always lend you a hand,” Osamu said as Atsumu cries out, “But I can’t rely on you forever!”

“Sometimes its ok to just rely on others, Atsu-chan. And plus, you could use a break right about now,” Oikawa purrs as he flips out several credit cards from his wallet. Atsumu groans before dropping his head back, pressing the back of his hands against his eyes.

“I work all night, I work all day, to pay the bills I have to pay… ain’t it sad?” His companions shrugged as Atsumu lifts himself up. He picks up his wallet to see that it was nearly empty, a couple of coins left to make a sad jingling sound as he stashed it in his pocket.

“And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me. That’s too bad. In my dreams I have a plan. If I got me a wealthy man. I wouldn’t have to work at all, I’d fool around and have a ball.” Atsumu sighs as he leans at the window, imagining three certain someones lifting him into the air and spinning him around, gold shimmering in the air.

“Money money money. Must be funny in a rich man’s world. Money, money, money, always sunny. In the rich man’s world.”

“Come on Atsu-chan. Take my credit card,” Oikawa groans as Atsumu swipes his hand aside. He steps out of the room into the courtyard, a flurry of staff members holding up bills that needed to be paid. The blonde had to keep himself from screaming as he stalked forward, trying to keep out the thought of having to pay people any more.

“A man like that’s hard to find but I can’t get him off my mind. Ain’t it sad? And if he happens to be free I bet he wouldn’t’ fancy me.”

“That’s too bad,” someone calls out as Atsumu tries not to punch them.

“So I must leave, I’ll have to go. To Las Vegas, or Monaco. And win a fortune in a game, my life will never be the same.” He sighs as he imagines being in the casino, surrounded by many handsome men as he wins the jackpot. Money comes pouring all over him, the blonde practically swimming in it as he laughs.

“Money money money, must be funny. In the rich man’s world. Money money money, always sunny. In the rich man’s world. Aha aha, all the things I could do. If I had a little money, it’s a rich man’s world.”

“You think Atsu-chan has gone mad?” Oikawa whispers as they watch the blonde singing to himself, walking down the street as Osamu shrugs, “Its Tsumu. He’s always been mad.”

…

Rintarou had finally managed to get away from his clingy fiancé, insisting he should go sort things out for his stag party that night with his friends. Rintarou had still yet to meet his fiance’s best men but judging from how nuts he was, the two couldn’t be any crazier than he was.

Praying no one would see the hickeys lining his neck, Rintarou made his way towards the beach when he heard a very loud voice.

“Wow, this place hasn’t changed that much!” a voice yelps, a man appearing from the stairs. Despite looking that he had just hiked all the way up here, he looked filled to the brim with energy as he bounced on the balls of his feet. The same couldn’t be said about his companions; one of them, a dark brooding man in a jersey looked ready to kill behind his mask while the second man, a guy with white hair with black tips seemed like he was about to faint.

What a weird group, Rintarou thought when he suddenly remembered the descriptions of the men that his father had described in his diary.

_Black hair, soft to the touch and wavy, so nice to tug. Twin moles kiss the top of his brow and he almost always has a mask drawn over his face._

_Hair as bright as the sun and a personality to match. Short but energetic, a smile would always be on his face._

_White hair with black tips on the ends. Calm and mature, he rocks your world before you could say his name._

“Hi there, kiddo! Which was to the hotel?” Hinata chirps as Rintarou almost falls on his butt.

Standing right in front of him were the three potential candidates to walk him down the aisle.

In other words, one of them could be his dad.

“Oh shit. Dad is gonna kill me.”


	4. Mamma mia, here we go again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mamma mia, here I go again. My my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again, my my, just how much I’ve missed you? Yes, I’ve been broken hearted. Blue since the day we parted. Why, why did I ever let you go?

All three men had a feeling that they had seen this young boy before.

Hooded eyes that reminded them of a certain someone, lanky limbs and a scowl that could match. The only thing different was his hair and the fact he didn’t seem to give two shits about anything.

“We’re here for the wedding of Miya Rintarou and Kuroo Tetsurou? We’ve been told we could stay in the premises until the wedding is over,” Kita said as Rintarou gulps, “Wedding, yes. Right. Uh, ok…”

“You don’t have to look so frightened of us kid! Actually I have a favour to ask you.” Hinata claps his hands together as he grins, “Can you tell us where we can find one Miya Atsumu?”

“What do you want with him?” Rintarou grunts as Hinata laughs, “Just want to catch up with him.”

“He’s uh… checking the mail!”

“Mail arrived a week ago, Rintarou, haven’t you forgotten?” a voice shouted as Rintarou mentally curses the worker. The three men raised their eyebrows as Rintarou fumbled his fingers, Sakusa deciding to take the leap as he asked, “Are you Miya Rintarou, Atsumu’s son?” Slowly, the brown haired boy nodded, earning slight looks of shock from the three of them as he mutters, “Yes. That’s me.”

“Uwah! I didn’t think that he would have such a handsome son! Who’s the mother?” Hinata yelps as Rintarou shrugs, “Don’t have one. Dad was the one who carried me. The other was never in the picture.”

“Oh,” Hinata clamps his mouth shut when Sakusa brandishes the invitation, “Did you send us this? After having twenty years of radio silence, I doubt he would be the one sending these out to us.”

“Uh…. About that…” Rintarou mutters when he heard his uncles calling out from their villa, Oikawa letting out a curse as he dug through his suitcase for his $1000 lipstick. Knowing he didn’t have a choice, he snatches the three of them and pushes them up to the goathouse, praying that no one would tell on him as he shoves them into the old house.

After depositing them in the attic, Rintarou lets out a long sigh before the three finally asked, “So, I take it that Atsumu doesn’t know we’re here?”

“Yes. Dad doesn’t know you’re here and I would like you to keep it that way,” Rintarou hisses as he peers out of the window. Luckily for them not many people ever venture to the goathouse considering it was a crumbling structure. Apparently Atsumu used to stay there until he managed to get another villa on the island, left behind by an old woman whom he had been partially named after. The attic was littered with trinkets from Atsumu’s younger days; pictures of him and his friends, an old guitar and even what appeared to be bagpipes, peace charms, 1980s clothings, the like.

Sakusa pulled his mask even higher against his mouth as a poof of dust exploded from the mattress Hinata attempted to bring to the ground. The orange haired was the only one who doesn’t seem to mind their current predicament, Rintarou mentally ticking off the fact that there was no way Hinata could be his dad. One, it was the hair. And second, he didn’t have the energy to keep up with the man and Atsumu was already considered quite energetic.

Rintarou studied the other two, watching as Kita got to work in cleaning the place to make it more inhabitable. Rintarou had a feeling that Kita was the kind of guy who would make sure to do everything perfectly, from cleaning to grades. He could imagine him being the best person in class, always listening to the teacher and obeying the rules. Heck, if he had been a captain of a club, he would be the kind of man to rein in the riffraffs and put them in order. Rintarou felt remotely lucky that he hadn’t been born in the same generation as him; to have him the same age as him would be terrifying.

As for Sakusa… Rintarou couldn’t take his eyes off him. The man flinched away from dirt like it was the plague, his face scrunched up as Hinata and Kita attempted to clear the bowebs. He could make out thick biceps underneath the sports uniform he was wearing, the musky smell of sweat almost pleasant. His father hadn’t been wrong in saying that Sakusa looked like a Greek god that had descended from the heavens; Sakusa almost looked like Hades having come from the Underworld to drag the sun to his domain. He remembered reading in Atsumu’s diary that out of the three men he had fell in love with, Sakusa had been the one he regretted not being with the most.

Deep down, Rintarou wished that Sakusa could be his father.

“So, what are we supposed to do now?” Sakusa asked as Rintarou shrugs, “Just stay here until the wedding.” Sakusa bristles at the thought of being cooped up in such a dusty room, Rintarou mentally apologising since he got how horrible it was to be surrounded by dust.

“Can’t we see Atsumu? Please?” Hinata begged as Rintarou shushes him, “Not now. He doesn’t know you guys are here and the last thing I want him to do is have a heart attack.” His father had already had a lot of shit piled up on his plate; seeing three of his ex lovers would probably turn him into a puddle of mush.

  
“Do you need any help with the wedding preparations?” Ever the gentleman, Kita was.

“No need. Look, for now, just stay here. Don’t shout,” he eyeballed Hinata who gave a salute, “Just. Try to pretend you’re not here.” He quickly makes his exit from the attic, not noticing the blonde that was walking up the pathway towards the house.

“Oh man! I really want to see him! Its been too long since I held Atsumu-san!” Hinata moaned as Sakusa grunts, “He’s right. You speak so loudly. No wonder Atsumu liked you at one point.  
  


“Hey! I’m not loud!”

“Yes you are.”

“No I’m not!”

“You two, quiet,” Kita growls, the two men snapping their mouths shut. Sakusa scowls as he lifts up his arm, sniffing himself before shuddering from how he stank. He quickly snatches a towel to head to the bathroom, peering in to see that the place was pretty bad. He hoped he had been dreaming about seeing a cockroach before stepping inside, not about to wait any longer to scrub the filth off him.

“What the hell is Rin doing there?” Atsumu thought to himself before making his way into the goathouse. As he steps inside, he heard a very familiar shout rising from above him, followed by a low voice that sent shivers down his spine whenever he dreamt of him at night.

“Hell no. No way they would be here.” Atsumu cracks open the attic door, his eyes widening as he sees a pair of hot damn legs moving. He peers up to see Sakusa scowling at Hinata from under his mask, Atsumu’s heart fluttering as he remembered Sakusa from his younger days. He had hardly changed; maybe he had a few more wrinkles but that was to be expected considering he always scowled. Hinata was as bouncy as ever, now sporting a permanent tan as he attempted to clean the room. Kita had the sleeves of his shirt rolled up, sponge in hand as he cleaned the floor.

“What the flying heck are they doing here?” Atsumu whispers as he slides onto his butt, thinking of what the three of them had done to his young heart in the past.

“I was cheated by you and I think you know when. So I made up my mind it must come to an end.” Atsumu pushes himself from the ground, walking out of the goathouse to slump against the wall. He couldn’t stop his heart from hammering against his chest, his brain on haywire mode as he stares at the window where Kita was busy shaking dust from his cloth.

“Look at me now, will I ever learn? I don’t know how, but I suddenly lose control. There’s a fire within my soul.” Heck, why did he not learn his lesson from getting hurt by not one, but three people that one summer? He swore he would never love again and protect Rintarou at all costs but now, he could hear his heart screaming to get back together with them, especially with one germaphobe.

“Just one look and I can hear a bell ring. One more look and I forget everything.”

Screaming internally as he remembered how the three of them made him into a shuddering mess and made him scream their name, he makes his way along the side of the house. He climbs up to the roof ot he goathouse, lying flat on his back as he let out a squeal.

“Mamma mia, here I go again. My my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again? My my, just how much I’ve missed you?

Yes I have been broken hearted. Blue since the day we parted.” Atsumu raises a hand into the sky, trying to capture the sun. He still remembers the day each one of them stepped out of his life. Even as he tried to call them back to him, all three of them disappeared from his sight, leaving him broken hearted, pregnant and alone.

“Why, why did I ever let you go?” Atsumu rolls around on the dusty rooftop, not caring that his three exes were below him as Hinata asks, “Did you hear something, Kita-san?”

“I don’t think so.” Atsumu mentally screams at how sexy Kita sounds, covering his face with his hands as he squeals out.

“I’ve been angry and sad about the things that you do. I can’t count all the times that I’ve told you ‘we’re through’.”

_“Hey Omi! Where are you going?” Atsumu cried out as Sakusa snatches his bags, not caring that the blonde was trying to hold onto him. They were so good for each other, Atsumu felt it right in his bones that they were meant to be together. So why…_

_Why was he leaving him all alone?_

_“It’s a one time thing, Atsumu. I have to go.”_

_“Omi please! You can still stay here. I…”_

_“I’m engaged!”_

_Atsumu feels all his strength leave him as Sakusa stomps down the road, leaving him to lie on the road before curling into a ball and crying._

“And when you go, when you slam the door. I think you know that you won’t be away too long.”

_“It’s only going to be for a few days,” Hinata smiles as he gives Atsumu a peck on the lips. The blonde sighs, knowing that Hinata was never the kind of person to remain in the same place for too long. He was a wild spirit like him; nothing could hold him down._

_He watches as Hinata’s boat sails out into the blue waters, disappearing into the horizon as he places a hand on his stomach._

“You know that I’m not that strong, just one look and I can hear a bell ring. One more look and I forget everything.”

_“Thank you for the trip, Atsumu. Its been really enjoyable.” Atsumu giggles as he wraps the shawl around his body, Kita moving to give him a peck on the cheek. The future CEO excuses himself before picking up his suitcase, making his way down to the port as Atsumu feels some nausea rising in the pits of his stomach._

_“Shit, I’m going to be sick.”_

“Mamma mia, here I go again. My my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again, my my, just how much I’ve missed you? Yes, I’ve been broken hearted. Blue since the day we parted. Why, why did I ever let you go? mamma mia, now I really know. My my, I could never let you go - AHHHHH!” Atsumu all but tumbles through the open trapdoor, falling onto a mattress as Hinata lets out a squeak. Before Atsumu could say anything else, a high pitch scream came from the bathroom, Sakusa tearing out of it still dripping wet before screaming.

“Cockroaches! Cockroaches! Someone kill it!” He slips on the floor, falling face first into Atsumu before the blonde could register. Atsumu was vaguely aware that Sakusa was not wearing anything and combined with him being soaking wet…

The blonde almost died there and then.

“Atsumu?!” Sakusa blurts as he finally managed to scramble off Atsumu. He seemed too stunned to bother covering himself up as Kita and Hinata surrounded Atsumu, all of them staring in disbelief at the one man that had brough the three of them together.

“Atsumu-san! Its been ages!” Hinata squeals as he tries to jump onto Atsumu. Atsumu grunts as Hinata connects with him.

“Hi Atsumu. Its been too long,” Kita smiles as Atsumu gives him a nod.

The only person who doesn’t dare to speak was Sakusa, the raven staring down at the ground in shame. All the excitement of meeting his exes disappeared into the air the more Atsumu looked at him, admiration slowly turning into anger as he snarls.

  
“What are you guys doing here?”


	5. Dancing queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can dance,
> 
> You can jive,
> 
> Having the time of your life
> 
> Oohh, see that girl,
> 
> Watch that scene,
> 
> Dig in the dancing queen!

“Ah this is the life,” Oikawa purrs as he was handed a cocktail. Osamu merely hums, biting into some of the local cuisine before sighing with satisfaction. Life on the island for a couple of days was like being in heaven. They recalled when Atsumu had told them that apparently, a fountain called Aphrodite’s fountain was buried somewhere within this island, waiting to bestow happily ever afters to those who found it. Osamu scoffed at the idea of true love; no one had ever caught his eye to the point that he wondered if he was asexual.

As for Oikawa, that guy was a husband tyrant that needed to be stopped. Osamu got to the point where he would roll his eyes every time Oikawa said he had a new hubby or boyfriend; he changed boyfriends more often than Osamu could even blink. The last he heard, Oikawa had been hitched to a rich businessman only to sleep with his brother and maybe brother in-law who was the husband of the brother he slept with… (long story short, he was with the entire family, full circle).

“Honestly Oikawa, why do you need to keep changing guys?” Osamu asked as Oikawa laughs, “Why not? I have the looks, they give me the love and affection and boom! End of story!”

“Don’t you just want to settle down?” Osamu had always dreamed of having a small cottage in the countryside with someone by his side, packing bentos for his kids and sending them off to school. He had the privilege to do that the few times he visited the island with Rintarou; he couldn’t believe his only other family member was now a grown man and going to be wedded off.

“Well I’m not surprised. A hunk like him can’t be contained,” the bartender snickered as Oikawa sneered, “Look here kiddo. I’m old enough to be your dad so don’t try funny business with me. I don’t go after young uns.” Osamu snorted as he sipped his drink just as the door behind them slammed open and a loud wail filled the air.

“Samu! Oiks!” Atsumu cried out as he flung himself onto the two men. Oikawa almost smashed the cocktail against his face, Osamu spluttering into his drink as the bartender took several steps back. When both turned to see Atsumu, they were shocked to see his face covered with snot and tears, not to mention his eyes were red rimmed. The blonde was trying to speak, although nothing but gibber escaped his lips before he gave up and ran straight to the public bathrooms, locking himself up in a stall and sobbing.

“Holy shit, what the hell happened?” Oikawa cried out as he rushed after his best friend. Osamu gulped down his drink before following after him, hearing his brother’s ugly sobs fill the bathroom. Already a tiny crowd had gathered to see what had happened to the manager, Oikawa’s knocking doing nothing to coax the blonde out before he had a eureka moment.

“Oi, Samu. It’s about time to bring back the Foxy Trio,” Oikawa sneers as Osamu pales. He hated that part of his youth; dressing up in retro outfits and singing in bars across the country was something his brother and Oikawa had dragged him into against his free will. He shudders remembering how he sounded as Oikawa began to sing, his voice soft and melodic as he belted out the words.

“Chiquitita, tell me what’s wrongggg…”

He nudges a sharp elbow into Osamu’s ribs, almost making him double over as he reluctantly continues, “Shit you… um… I have nevvver seen such sorrow.”

Holy shit, he sounded like a dying cat.

Oikawa nodded to him as they sang the next part together, belting out the words as one.

“Iiiin your eyes, and the wedding is… holy shit, its tomorrow!” Oikawa yelps as he scrambles to climb up the stall. When he slips and falls, Osamu steps on him as a foothold, making the brunet shout profanities at him as Osamu peers into the cubicle. Atsumu looked like absolute shit; his face was red and snotty and his eyes looked like they had reduced to half of their usual size. His nose was red and fat tears continued to roll down his cheeks even as he tried to wipe them away with toilet paper.

“How I hate to see you like... this?” Osamu singing trails off, Atsumu showing him the middle finger as Oikawa belts out from underneath, “There is no way, you can deny it!”

“Uh, is there something wrong with those two?” Washio asks as Konoha cleans the countertop of the bar, grinning as the two men continued to belt out their song. To be honest, they looked absolutely ridiculous for two of the most famous men in Japan, having to coax their friend out of the toilet like that.

“Nah, let them have their moment,” Konoha smirks as Osamu lets out a yell, “Ya stupid scrub! Get out of here now!” He steps off Oikawa, the brunet barely scrambing out of the way as he yanks the door hard off its hinger. Atsumu lets out a squawk, seeng the dollar signs reducing before his eyes about having to buy a new door when Osamu snaps his fingers.

“Oikawa, drinks. Now.”

“Roger that!” Oikawa calls as he rushes over to the bar to get some drinks. Osmau drags his twin out of the stall and sits him on top of the sink, hoping the damn thing wouldn’t break under his weight as Oikawa comes back with drinks. He shoves them into Atsumu’s hand, the blonde staring at it like it was poison until Osamu snatches it and forced it down his throat. Before Atsumu could sputter, the two got to work in making Atsumu look presentable considering he was, after all, the father of the bride and he could not go out looking like an utter slob. Oikawa handled the make up, wiping away the tears and snot with tissue before turning Atsumu’s blotchy face into a more presentable one while Osamu gave Atsumu drinks and a few pinches on the wrist to prevent him from running.

Chiquitita, tell me the truth  
I'm a shoulder you can cry on  
Your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on  
You were always sure of yourself  
Now I see you've broken a feather  
I hope we can patch it up together.

Chiquitita, you and I know  
How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving  
You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end  
You will have no time for grieving  
Chiquitita, you and I cry  
But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you  
Let me hear you sing once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita  
Try once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita.

Atsumu finally managed to calm down enough to explain the situation to them. Even Osamu found his jaw dropping when he heard his brother explain the three men who had sent him into a spiralling nightmare were now at his doorstep.

“Well, I kicked them out of the goathouse so we won’t be seeing them anymore,” Atsumu huffed as Osamu grabbed him by the shoulders to shake him hard.

  
“Oi scrub! Don’t ya tell me ya ain’t gonna tell them that you like them? especially that Omi whom you said had the most beautiful eyes and when you two looked at one another you could even still feel him…”

“Hey enough with the details dammit! That was the past! I don’t want anything to do with them anymore!” Atsumu snaps as he tries to get up. He only wobbles on his feet, Osamu grabbing him as he dragged him back to his room. Oikawa returns the empty glasses to Konoha, shooting him a “Call me” sign before following after the two brothers. Osamu deposit his twin onto the bed, Atsumu rolling around in the sheets before letting out a high pitched wail.

“So you’re not going to confess to them?”

“Hell no! I had my heart broken once already! What the hell are they even doing here? Want to rub in my face about how they want to see their kid once last time and then go poof again?” Atsumu snarls as Oikawa sighs, “Hun, men are like that. they have fun, they leave you and next thing they know boom, you have a kid.”

  
“Miracle you never had one considering you sleep around with so many,” Osamu murmurs as Oikawa throws a bottle of perfume at his head, “Hey! There’s a reason why I marry rich men so that I can…”

“Oh would you two shut up!” Atsumu yells as he dives back into the pillows. His heart was slamming so hard in his chest. Of course he was happy to see them! Heck, he had been wondering if they even remembered him! But how on earth did they know Rin was going to be married anyways, he never told them anything about him having a kid and all!

“You know, the Atsu-chan I knew wouldn’t be sitting here and moping about lost love. He would be running out into the world, searching for more love and having a hell of a time. He wouldn’t be just moping around like… this…” Oikawa finishes as Atsumu scowls, “Screw you, Oiks.”

“You’re welcome. Now then, how about a little song to pick you up?” Oikawa grinned as Osamu sighs, “Not again.”

“Come on, Osa-chan! Don’t be a spoilsport! Let’s have some fun as the Foxy Trio while we’re at it!”

“Who the hell even gave us such a stupid name like that?”

Atsumu throws up a finger at him, Osamu mentally preparing to become an only child as Oikawa dragged him to Atsumu’s closet before proceeding to ransack it. Piles of clothes landed on Osamu’s head, some of them from their younger days as Oikawa gives him a feral grin. He held up a bottle of lotion in his hand before diving to the bed, belting out a song as Osamu scrambled reluctantly to follow suit.

You can dance, you can jive,

Having the time of your life.

Oooo see that girl, watch that scene,

Digging the dancing queen.

Oh, Osamu was so gonna kill Oikawa at the end of this. The two of them continue to belt out the song, Atsumu trying to worm his way under the duvet as the two of them sang.

Friday night and the lights are low

Looking for a place to go

Where they play the right music

Getting in the swing

You come to look for a king.

Anybody could be that guy

Night is young and the music’s high

With a bit of rock music

Everything is fine

You’re in the mood for a dance

And when you get the chance….

Slowly, Atsumu lifted his face from the pillows, Oikawa snatching the duvet from him. Oikawa proceeds to jump on the bed, tickling the blonde under his ribs as he laughed. Osamu joined in the pile, bringing his brother into a headlock as the blonde let out a lot of squeals. How they used to fight like this back in their uni days; the three would have pillow fights that lasted the whole night; come morning, the floor would be littered with feathers from the pillows. Atsumu grins as he pulls himself up, proceeding to jump on the bed as Oikawa whooped.

You are the dancing queen

Young and sweet

Only seventeen

Dancing queen

Feel the beat, from the tambourine, oh yeah.

You can dance,

You can jive,

Having the time of your life

Oohh, see that girl,

Watch that scene,

Dig in the dancing queen.

The trio found themselves laughing as they sprinted out onto the street. Oikawa and Atsumu had grabbed onto some random articles of clothing, pulling them on as they danced and sang. Osamu barely managed to scramble after them, knocking into tables from how dizzy he was from the pillow fight and the alcohol he had drank early before rushing after the duo. Soon they managed to gather quite a crowd, everyone forgoing their duties as they ran to the pier.

You are the dancing queen

Young and sweet

Only seventeen

Dancing queen

Feel the beat, from the tambourine, oh yeah.

You can dance,

You can jive,

Having the time of your life

Oohh, see that girl,

Watch that scene,

Dig in the dancing queen,

Dig in the dancing queen!

Atsumu lets out a ring of laughter as he pushes his best friend and brother into the water, jumping in after them. Everyone began to do the same thing, Osamu trying his best not to drown Oikawa as the brunet splashed water into his face. Atsumu floated on the surface of the water, letting the sun kiss his face as he floated.

Ah, who needs men when you could be a dancing queen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just feel bad for making Osamu having to deal with Atsumu and Oikawa's crazy antics hahahaha.


	6. I can still recall our last summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can still recall our last summer  
> I still see it all  
> Walks along the Seine  
> Laughing in the rain  
> Our last summer  
> Memories that remain.

“Hey! Don’t go dammit!” Rintarou yells as he sees Hinata’s boat moving way past the pier. Tsukishima and Akaashi panted after him, their legs ready to give out from how they had ran from the top to bottom of the island in less than ten minutes just to see the three men leaving already. Rintarou could vaguely make out Sakusa turning to his direction, Rintarou groaning as he rips his shirt off and dives into the water.

“Hey Rintarou! Come back here!” Akaashi yelled as Rintarou breaches the surface. He took a gulp of air before paddling towards the boat, praying that the three men wouldn’t leave just yet. He knew his father was an idiot but right now, he really wanted to murder Atsumu for sending them away just like that. He had no idea that they were here because of Rintarou thought; if Atsumu found that out, he was going to be beyond dead.

He slams a hand onto the side of the boat, gasping for air as three hands reached out to pull him on board.

“Man, you’re just as impulsive as your father,” Hinata laughs as he hauls him on board. Rintarou grunts as a towel was tossed in his face, the young man moving to towel himself as Sakusa asks, “What are you doing here?”

“I came to bring you back to my wedding!”

“No can do. Atsumu threatened to send us straight to the pits of hell himself if we dare come back,” Hinata sighs as Rintarou groans, “So what? It isn't his weddding!”  
  


“Rintarou. It is important for you to respect your elders. In this case, we honour Atsumu’s choice,” Kita smiles. Rintarou was about to tear his hair out when the boat comes to a stop.

“Don’t worry! We’re not going away or anything. Just gonna have some guy bonding time for the time being. We can sleep here anyways so its not a big deal that we got kicked out of the goathouse,” Hinata winks. He moves to go below deck to get some drinks for everyone, Rintarou flopping onto the deck. The sun was high in the sky but wasn’t hot enough to burn his skin, letting him soak up the heat when he felt eyes staring at him.

“Did Atsumu ever tell you who your other father was?” Sakusa asks.

“Nah, he was always silent about it. Never said anything other than he can go castrate himself.” Sakusa shudders at the thought as Rintarou stretches himself along the railing. Watching the island from afar was something he didn’t get to do. Atsumu never let him out of his sight for most of his life, often worrying that the boy would go running off into the big wide world never to return if he left him to his own devices. In all honesty, Rintarou might have if he wasn’t so worried about Atsumu going mad from loneliness. His father had spent years taking care of him all alone, sending him to school, making sure he had the best of everything while not even taking care of himself. Many times had Rintarou come across Atsumu passed out in random areas of the island even, too tired to even move before hauling him back home.

Even if it meant being trapped there, as long as he had his father, Rintarou could survive.

“So… how did you meet my father? It's not like him to go after a big brooding guy like you,” Rintarou winks as Sakusa blushes. The raven had taken off his mask, showing off a beautiful face that made even Rintarou shiver. Damn, if anyone of these weirdos could be his father, he sure hoped Sakusa was the one. Hm, Sakusa Rintarou didn’t sound too bad didn’t it?

“I had been running away from something.” Sakusa moves to sit on the deck, patting the side for Rintarou to do the same. The raven looked out at the waters, remembering of the days where Atsumu would go snorkling with him in the clear waters. He would stare more often than not at how Atsumu fitted so well in the water, light sparkling off his hair to light up his smile. He would row the boat as Atsumu belted out song after song, his music soothing his heart as they rowed along.

There was the sound of a guitar plucking in the background, Hinata emerging from below deck with what appeared to be Atsumu’s guitar. The ginger grinned as he strummed the strings, humming a low tune under his breath as Sakusa’s eyes widened, “Wait a minute, wasn’t that mine and Atsumu’s song?”

“Nope. Its mine and his,” Hinata grins as he begins to play. The ginger begins to sing a soft tune, his voice carrying across the crystal waters as he sang.

The summer air was soft and warm  
The feeling right, the Paris night  
Did it's best to please us  
And strolling down the Elysee  
We had a drink in each cafe  
And you  
You talked of politics, philosophy and I  
Smiled like Mona Lisa.

We had our chance  
It was a fine and true romance

I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine  
Laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain.

_“Shouyou,” Atsumu laughs as they rode across the island. Hinata’s butt was so bruised he thought he wouldn’t be able to walk. Atsumu continued on, Asahi panting underneath them as they rode down to the beach. Atsumu had promised something was awaiting the ginger, pulling up at a pile of rocks to reveal the perfect spot to look out at the ocean. Just below them they could make out the pier, boats docked and bobbing on the crystal surface._

_“Uwah! So cool!” Hinata squeaked as something bonked against his head. Atsumu grinned as he produced a satchel, bringing forth some food for them to eat. They spent the afternoon listening to the birds and each other sing, Atsumu laughing as Hinata recalled his travels around the world. How he wished he could journey with him beyond this island; maybe in the future but for now, all he wanted was Hinata’s warmth on Inarizaki._

_“Hey Tsumu,” Hinata whispers as he curls his fingers into Atsumu’s. he leans close to capture Atsumu’s lips in his, the blonde tugging the younger man closer before the ginger leans into his ear._

_“My boat. Tonight.” The fox-like grin on Atsumu’s face was enough for Hinata to kiss him again, Asahi letting out a whinny as the two kissed the day away._

We made our way along the river  
And we sat down in the grass  
By the Eiffel tower  
I was so happy we had met  
It was the age of no regret  
Oh yes  
Those crazy years, that was the time  
Of the flower-power.

But underneath we had a fear of flying  
Of getting old, a fear of slowly dying  
We took the chance  
Like we were dancing our last dance.

I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
In the tourist jam  
Round the Notre Dame  
Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand.

Paris restaurants  
Our last summer  
Morning croissants  
Living for the day  
Worries far away  
Our last summer  
We could laugh and play.

_Atsumu leads Kita through the vineyard, telling him all about the history of the land. Kita was too lost in looking at Atsumu to register what the blonde was saying, focusing on the calm smile he had on his face and the jump in his step. His voice was like a siren’s calling out to him from the sea; never had he been so tempted to hold someone in his arms and claim them._

_“Hey Atsumu,” Kita whispers as Atsumu turns. He pulls him close before giving him a hard kiss, the first kiss he had ever had. It didn’t matter since Atsumu took reign of it, showing him how it was like to explore one another. Atsumu continued to cling onto him even as they stumble into a storage shed, both of them not hearing the sound of a resounding click locking them in for the night. That night, Atsumu begged for Kita until the man almost went mad, wishing he could keep him by his side forever._

_But he knew his family wouldn’t approve of their relationship and besides, Atsumu belonged in Inarizaki, not in some random farm in the middle of nowhere._

_So he let him go, and let the love of his life live freely._

And now you're working on the court  
The family man, the volleyball fan  
And your name is Kiyoomi.

_Sakusa remembers the way Atsumu spoke his name on his lips. It sounded like he was speaking of something so precious that it might break the moment it left his lips. His mouth formed the syllables right even when he was in pain, his smile always remaining as Sakusa looked into his eyes._

_Omi._

_Omi._

_My Kiyoomi._

How dull it seems  
Yet you're the hero of my dreams.

_He thought he would love him forever but then the call came, asking him to come home. Fearing that Atsumu would leave him if he told him of the engagement, Sakusa tried to sneak away only to have the blonde find him, sporting all the marks he had left on him._

_How could Sakusa leave him like that?_

_“Omi?” Atsumu yawns as Sakusa grips his suitcase tight. The blonde seemed to have finally register what was going on, his eyes widening as tears began to glisten in his eyes, “Its her, isn’t it?”_

_“How did you…”_

_“I saw the message come through. Omi…” Atsumu reaches out to clutch his shirt, his fingers holding on tightly as he begs, “Don’t leave me. please. I know we can work this out.”_

_But how? He was a world renown athlete. It word got out about him being in a relationship with a man… he was doomed._

_“I’m sorry, Tsumu.” Slowly, he detached himself from Atsumu. Detached himself from Inarizaki._

_And built his future upon lies and heartbreak._

I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine  
Laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain

I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
In the tourist jam  
Round the Notre Dame  
Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand  
Paris restaurants  
Our last summer  
Morning croissants  
Living for the day  
Worries far away.

_“You don’t love me, do you?” Shimizu asks as he bows low before her. Sakusa didn’t want to do this; his family would kill him if he broke off the engagement but deep down, he would rather die, be exiled, be left alone than to lose Atsumu._

_“I’m sorry Shimizu. But I can’t go with this engagement.”_

_The next day, he was back in Inarizaki only to find out that Atsumu had gone off with another man._

_How could he be so stupid to think he would only wait for him?_

“Rin! Rin you sly bastard! Where the hell are you?!” a man yells out from the shore, snapping them out of their thoughts as Rintarou curses.

“Shit that’s Kuroo. I have to go.” He prepares to dive into the water when Sakusa grabs his arm, whirling him around before asking, “Rintarou, know that I’ve got your back on this.” He nods before leaping into the water, leaving the three men to think about the love of their life that they could never have.

…

“There you are, my little fox! Where have you been?” Kuroo asks as he sweeps Rintarou into his arms. He gives him a quick kiss on the mouth as Rintarou ruffles his hair, “Nothing. Just going out for a swim.” The catlike man merely shrugs as he pulls Rintarou close.

“You know you can always tell me everything right?”

“Hmmm.”

“So why don’t you tell me what you’re doing out in the ocean with three super hot men in their forties?” Rintarou gives him a smack in the head for that, earning a cackle from him. Sometimes he wondered how he even fell for the idiot. His smarminess? His horrible bedhead?

“You remember that I don’t have a dad right?”

“Yeah. So?”

“And how I finally managed to find them through a diary that my father kept.”

“Holy shit. You found them babe? You’re telling me one of those hot dudes could be my father-in-law?” Kuroo fake gasps as Rintarou shrugs. He never wanted to tell Kuroo since the guy wasn’t the type of care about family. He had lost his mother at a young age, living with an abusive father and had an older sister who ran from home. The moment he reached 18, he left the house and never looked back.

“Rin. Look at me,” Kuroo whispers, leaning his head against Rintarou’s. He could feel his breath mingling with his as Rintarou hooked his arms around his neck, the sound of the ocean filling the background.

“Our wedding is going to be amazing. Even if you have your dad or not, it will be fine. Someone will walk down the aisle with you,” Kuroo grins, pressing a chaste kiss on Rintarou’s lips before snapping his fingers. The sound of music filled the air as a head with white hair and black strands popped up, golden eyes grinning at him. Rintarou rolled his eyes as Kuroo began to sing, moving his hips in time against his own.

I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every woman I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice.

Kuroo releases Rintarou to pull a cigarette from his pocket, pretending to smoke on it as the younger man laughed. He had admit that Kuroo looked hot smoking, the catlike man flicking it into the sand before grabbing his arms to swing him around.

But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you.

He twirls Rintarou before lifting him into the air, holding his body flush against his own as Rintarou tried not to bite into his neck.

Don’t go wasting your emotion

Lay all your love on me.

Kuroo grins as his back up crew popped up from behind the rocks. One of them, Rintarou recognises as Bokuto Koutarou was holding a boombox on his shoulders, dancing away as another guy came up from behind. He had a large surly build and didn’t seem to want to be there at the moment as Kuroo continued singing.

It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily

I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
I beg you dear.

Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me.

More of Kuroo’s stag party members poured onto the beach, most of them dressed in swim trunks as they made it for the pier. Somehow, Rintarou let’s out a squeal as he was lifted into the air, Tsukishima and Akaashi cackling as Rintarou’s stag party followed suit. Rintarou wiggles out of their grasp, moving to grab onto his fiancé to dance close enough for the cat to wish he had worn more clothes.

“Hey hey hey, go for it bro!” Bokuto yells as Kuroo splutters, “This wasn’t part of the plan!”

I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce  
I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible.

“Ohhh,” Rintarou’s friends called out as the fox-like boy grinned, licking his lips as he ran his hands over Kuroo. He wasn’t known as the demon of Inarizaki for a reason; his eyes could tear down your defenses and he would bring you to your knees within seconds. He had only ever used this power to ward off admirers but this was the first time he has used it to show love towards someone. His hands moved quickly as Kuroo shuddered, the cat wishing he hadn’t provoked Rintarou as he purred.

'Cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all I've learned has overturned  
What can I do.

Rintarou lets go of him as he steps back, dancing as Akaashi and Tsukishima stepped forward. Kuroo’s stag party group let out whoops and hoots, Bokuto’s eyes seeming to go wide as he watched Akaashi sway his hips to the music. Rintarou grins, thinking of how he had trained his friends well to tear down people’s defenses as Tsukishima does a hip roll, making one of the guys nosebleed bad enough to collapse.

Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me.

Rintarou steps forward, Kuroo reaching forward to pull him into a searing kiss. Both of them continued to kiss as their parties danced around them, hoping that the night would bring more fun to them as they prepared for the final night of their single lives.


	7. Super trouper

Sakusa hated loud music.

The sound of the bass jamming in his ears almost made him regret ever making the horrendous hike up the damn hill to the motel. He had already taken his mask off, the cloth too suffocating as he sucked in gulps of precious oxygen. He leans against the brick to steady himself, the sound of teenagers and young men filling the air as people partied the night away. Heck, he didn’t think he had ever been to a stag party like this before; young people sure did their parties differently these days.

“Hello everyone!!” a familiar voice yells. Sakusa perks up to see Atsumu standing on stage, dressed in the most horrendous and revealing oldies outfit. He could literally hear Hinata growling next to him while Kita had been stunned into silence, Sakusa taking in the bare chest Atsumu was showing through his clothes. He wore a tight jumpsuit with a V going down his middle, barely missing his navel. His pants were so tight that one wiggle might just split them in half and… was he wearing heels and glitter?!

The two men next to him were no better. One of them; Sakusa swore he thought having one Atsumu would be enough but there had to be an identical twin with the most bored face in the universe. The brunet next to them was sporting a dazzling grin, his body decked in glitter as he posed. He could feel Hinata shifting next to him, the ginger ready to pounce on someone, anyone as Kita placed a hand to steady him.

“I would like to thank all of you for coming to my beloved son, Rintarou’s stag party! Are you having fun?!” Atsumu roars as the crowd cheers. Sakusa could roughly make out Rintarou trying to become one with Kuroo, his face red with embarrassment as his fiancé chuckled. Atsumu pointed finger guns at the couple, winking as Kuroo pretended to have his heart shot before shouting, “This one is for you guys! May I present, The Foxy Trio!!!” The crowd whoops as the three men pointed this fingers in the air, cocking their hips to the side as they began to sing.

Super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you.

The crowd went wild as music blasted from the speakers, the three beginning to dance as Atsumu belted out the lyrics. His voice was just as beautiful, if not more beautiful, then Sakusa remembered. The volleyball player clenched his heart, trying to stop the aching feeling of wanting Atsumu to sing for him once more.

I was sick and tired of everything  
When I called you last night from Glasgow  
All I do is eat and sleep and sing  
Wishing every show was the last show (wishing every show was the last show)  
So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming (glad to hear you're coming)  
Suddenly I feel all right  
(And suddenly it's gonna be)  
And it's gonna be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight.

Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun (sup-p-per troup-p-per)  
Smiling, having fun (sup-p-per troup-p-per)  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue (sup-p-per troup-p-per)  
Like I always do (sup-p-per troup-p-per)  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you.

The three continued to sing as the crowd went wild, Sakusa holding onto his pants so tightly he thought he might tear them. He wanted to go out and just hold onto Atsumu’s hand, beg him to stay by his side again.

The music changed as the trio walked off the stage, Hinata jumping into the crowd just as the music grew loud. Sakusa watched as the small ginger was engulfed in a sea of hungry young men, his face predatory as he purred, “Think you can take me on?” The song switched to “Give me a man after midnight”, Sakusa already wanting to melt into the shadows just as a pair of arms grabbed onto him, two guys grinning as the one with the owl-like hair smiled.

  
“Come on guys! You’re never be too old to get involved in a party!”

Sakusa was thrust straight into the crowd, nearly suffocating when he saw Hinata dancing fluidly along a stripper pole. Somehow most of his clothes had been discarded, people whooping as he danced. Kita had been dragged over to a pole and tied there, the poor CEO looking mildly horrified (and by that Sakusa meant very since the man barely showed any emotion in his eyes).

Oh lord, someone get him out of there!

Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day.

Sakusa could almost feel his heart want to give way from the amount of skin contact around him. his hands were already feeling clammy from touching so many people, his throat constricting from being in the same space as so many people. He was this close to having a panic attack when a hand grabbed onto his, dragging him from the crowd. Sakusa squinted his eyes shut, not wanting to see which random person was about to give him his first kiss in 20 years when he heard a low chuckle.

“Don’t worry, Sakusa-san. You’re safe,” Rintarou smiled as Sakusa opened his eyes. The young man offered him a glass of water, the athlete gulping it down in one shot before taking in several deep breaths.

“Thanks.”

“I’m going to kill Kuroo for this. I wanted a party, not some stupid strip club where people are possibly trying to claw 40 year old men to death.” Kuroo himself was part of the group, his hands snaking along Hinata as the older man grinned. Rintarou rolled his eyes as Sakusa took a good look at him. The boy looked so much like someone, acted like someone even.

He reminded him of himself in his younger days, his eyes always wary of the crowd and trying to keep his distance. Rintarou was by no means better than him but still…

“Why did you bring me here? You don’t even know me.” Suna reaches into his pocket to press a small diary into his hands, Sakusa recognising it as the same one Atsumu would jot things into from back in the day. The red cover was now worn, the tiny fox on the cover almost invisible from the years.

“I thought it would be nice if the other person who brought me into the world would be here.” Sakusa’s mouth ran dry as his mind tried to process what was going on. The music behind him suddenly disappeared, white noise filling his ears as he recalled the night. Yes, he had done the deed with Atsumu, made sure he made him his but damn…

“Rintarou, are you… are you my…”

How did he miss 20 years of his son’s life?

Rintarou gives him a small smile, nodding as Sakusa feels tears filling his eyes. He choked back a sob, Rintarou reaching out to touch his cheek when two pairs of hands grabbed onto his.

“Rin! Don’t go away! This is your party!” Tsukishima slurred, the blonde already tipsy enough to be swaying on his feet. His glasses were crooked on his face, his shirt unbuttoned as Rintarou groaned, “Not again.” The boy let himself get dragged into the crowd, another song filling the air as Sakusa leans against the brick wall.

Shit, he was a father.

He was a freaking father.

How did he become a freaking father in 24 hours?!  
  


People everywhere  
A sense of expectation hanging in the air  
Giving out a spark  
Across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark  
And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end  
Masters of the scene  
We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more  
You know what I mean.

Kita swore he was going to go deaf. After having plenty of people trying to get a bite of him, he had finally managed to wiggle out of his bonds and find refuge under a table, praying that the whole thing would ride out. He peeked from under the table cloth to see that Atsumu and his company were already joining the festivities, the older man dancing with the young ones as men began to swing from the rooftops.

“Hey! Are you alright?” a shout came, Kita looking up to see Rintarou. The boy grabbed him and pulled him to his feet, leading him to a secluded area as the CEO tried to catch his breath.

“I am so sorry about it. I didn’t expect it to be so wild.”

“Don’t worry. You’re young, you ought to have fun,” Kita smiles. Rintarou’s eyes crinkle into a smile, yellow standing out in the darkness as Kita feels his stomach do a flip. Those eyes, they look so familiar. He had a gut feeling ever since arriving on the island about the nature of his invitation. Two men whom had been Atsumu’s lovers arriving at the same time, it couldn’t be a coincidence.

“Rintarou, why did you call me here?”

“I thought it would be nice if my dad could give me away at my wedding!” Rintarou shouted over the music as Kita beams. Those eyes that reminded him of his own, his calm demanour and maturity that didn’t quite fit Atsumu’s…

They were his traits.

“Rintarou, I’m your father, am I?” Kita shouts over the music, Rintarou whirling around. Kita couldn’t stop himself from smiling when a body slammed into his, someone dragging Rintarou back into the crowd as the person shouted an apology.

“Sorry. Drank too much…” the person murmured as Kita looked up to see the face that he fell in love with. Wait, this one had grey hair but still…

The other man seemed to be having trouble speaking, his face turning a bright red as he attempted to move away. Before he could step back, his tripped over his own feet, Kita managing to catch him in time as the guy whispers, “Hi.”

“Hi. I’m Kita Shinsuke. And you are?”

“Osamu. Miya Osamu.”

Oh this was going to be an interesting night.

Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)  
Now it's all we get (ah-ha)  
Nothing promised, no regrets  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)  
You know what to do (ah-ha)  
La question c'est voulez-vous.

Hinata was glad he spent time dancing in clubs in Brazil; now he got to show his moves off to the crowd. He had an eye out, waiting for a certain blonde to finally notice him but before he could snag him, a certain brunet snatched him off the table he was dancing on to pull him close. Hinata sucked in a breath as honey brown eyes looked into his own, a feral grin on the man’s face as he licked his lips.

“Hey there little crow. You’re lonely?” Hinata’s mouth went dry just as someone snatched him away from the man, the brunet letting out a yell as Hinata was dragged a bit further away. He finally came to a stop near the drinks table, most of the cups now empty from their contents as Rintarou shouted in his ear, “Damn! I didn’t know Uncle Tooru is such a flirt!”

“Don’t be! I like it!” Hinata shouts back as Rintarou laughs. Hinata could feel himself laughing as well, Rintarou’s voice almost matching his. Speaking of which, he had been wondering ever since he saw the boy; he had a certain vibe to him that reminded him of himself back in the day when he was a shy guy not knowing what to do with himself.

“This may be a stupid question, but I’m just gonna ask.”

  
“Sure!”  
  


“You know me and your dad did it right?”

“Uhuh?”

“And I think because of that, maybe that’s why your dad had you!” Hinata shouts as Rintarou pales, “Wait, you don’t me…”

“I might be your dad! How cool is that?!” Hinata shouts as Rintarou nearly faints. Shit, this was too much! Now all of them were saying they were his dads?  
  


“Rintarou! What are you doing here… wait, Shouyou?!” Atsumu yelps as Hinata gives him a grin, moving to hold the blonde as Atsumu shoved him off.

“Rintarou, bed, now.”

“Wait, we’re still at my party!” Rintarou yells as a crowd of drunk men came to their rescue. Atsumu was slammed into Hinata before they somehow got bumped into Sakusa, who had been shoved back into the crowd by a drunk Kuroo and Kita, the man pulled away from his dancing party. Soon, the three were dancing in a circle with Rintarou and a very fuming Atsumu, the blonde looking ready to erupt.

“What the hell are you three doing here?!”

“We came to apologise!” Sakusa shouted as Atsumu yelled, “Well too late!”

“We thought we could come and make peace with you!” Kita shouts.

“Hell to that! I have made my peace long ago and you three should go scat!”

“But Atsumu-san, we just wanted to say…”

“Out out out! You three ruined my life! You left me alone! You have no right to be here!” Atsumu’s shout barely rises over the tandem of the music.

“Dad that’s enough!” Rintarou shouts, his head pounding from the dancing and music. Before he could say anything else, he found himself keeling over, head smacking the ground as his father shouted his name.

Shit, he really hoped this was a bad dream and he didn’t just found out he had three dads.


	8. Darling can't you see me SOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up from a hangover and discovering that you're about to get married = panic and freak out session.

Oikawa woke up with the worse hangover he had in a while (meaning around a month). The brunet groaned as he attempted to rise from the bed, only to get blocked by a grey haired man who was pretty much just as naked as he was. Osamu grunted in his sleep, groaning about wanting to go back to bed just as someone threw water on top of them, making the two men splutter awake.

“Rise and shine my little bitches! We’ve got shit to do!” Atsumu shouted, Osamu shouting how much he was going to kill him as Oikawa wrapped the sheets around himself. He did not sleep with Osamu last night, or both twins for that matter, didn’t he?!  
  


“Don’t worry, you two vomited on your clothes so I just stripped ya guys and put you here.” The blonde looked that he hadn’t gotten much sleep at all, red rimming his eyes. his hair was mussy from pulling on it the entire night, his smile tired and forced as Osamu straightened up, knowing full well that his brother was having shit right now.

“Hey, you need to talk?” Osamu croaked as Atsumu let out a laugh, “I think I saw all three of my exes last night.”

…

Rintarou woke up to find himself tangled in the sheets with a pile of guys. Tsukishima was cuddling against him, Rintarou sandwiched in the middle between him and a snoring Kuroo. Rintarou could feel Kuroo trying to grind against his butt, Rintarou trying his best not to knee him there before pulling himself up. He snatched on some clothes, throwing them on before walking to the window. The sound of morning birds singing filled his ears, the young man feeling the dread rising from the pits of his stomach as he thought of what he found out last night.

All three men he had invited over could be his dad and he was so dead.

Rintarou lets out a squeak as morning breath ghosted his ear.

“Morning, gorgeous,” Kuroo purrs as he gives Rintarou a peck on the cheek, making the bride grimace.

“Go brush your teeth before you hug me. You stink.”

“Yes sir,” Kuroo grinned, making his way to the bathroom before slamming it shut. Tsukishima remained oblivious to the world, Akaashi no where in sight. Rintarou had an idea on where the raven had gone and he didn’t want to haul him early in the morning just to hear him rant about the new revelation from last night.

“Hey babe! Join me in the bath?” Kuroo called as Rintarou shouted back, “Wait until after the wedding!”

…

“And you’re saying that you don’t know why they’re here? Does Rin know about them?” Osamu asks, swallowing some ibuprofen as his brother stomps across the room, “I don’t know! I never told him about any of them! heck, I thought they could be dead for all I know! I never heard of them for ages and now they show up like that?!”

“Atsu-chan, calm down. I’m sure there’s an explanation for this.”

“Don’t Atsu-chan me now, Oikawa! We have a wedding in about 12 hours, most of the decorations aren’t done because 90% of the people who were suppose to do the decorating got wasted last night and my son might be given away by someone else other than me…”

“Hey chill out!” Osamu said, grabbing his brother. Atsumu flinched at his touch. The blonde furiously wiped away the tears that were streaming down his eyes, his body shaking as he whispered, “After they had the gale to leave me after all these years, they don’t have the right to be at their son’s wedding.” He pushed past his brother, stepping out into the living room. The door was ajar, revealing a black haired man standing at the doorframe without his usual mask. Atsumu had to stop himself from drooling as he saw Sakusa’s defined body underneath his tracksuit; even though the lime colour was horrendous.

“Omi. What are you doing here?” Sakusa’s head snaps around at the nickname, Atsumu’s stomach doing cartwheels as Sakusa looked back at him. He was as beautiful as ever, hardly gaining any wrinkles across the years. His hair still looked soft to touch, the sun lighting it up to show a few white strands in the mope of black. His lips were drawn into a pout, now turning into a small smile as he greets, “Morning, Tsumu.”

“Don’t Tsumu me. You didn’t come back after all these years and now you’re here for Rin’s wedding?!” Atsumu was close to slapping Sakusa, the man stepping forward.

“Come on. If you want to hit me, do it. I deserve it. After all,” Sakusa casts his eyes in shame, “I broke your heart.” Atsumu’s anger dissipates a little bit, the blonde raising his hand to grab Sakusa by the collar and push him outside. The morning breeze woke him up ever so slightly, the fresh air mixing in with Sakusa’s scent of coconut shampoo.

“Why did you come back?”

“I thought it would be reasonable for me to come to a wedding when I got an invitation.”

“The hell would I even ask you to come?”

“Please Tsumu. Listen to me.”

  
“Don’t! I have enough of your bullshit!” Several people turned their heads, watching as the blonde raged, “You left me behind for a fiancé you said you didn’t even love, possibly had be knocked up and then what? You returned to your little world of being a volleyball player! You never contacted me, let alone visit! You have any idea how hard it was for me?!”

“I did! I came back for you but I was told you were already gone with some… some random dude!”

“You think I have so much time to wait for your sorry ass to pick me up? That’s rich, Omi. You think I would sit by after letting my heart get broken,” Atsumu chuckles, his voice bitter as he slams a fist into Sakusa’s chest.

“You’re a stupid bastard, you know that. I loved you so much, would have given anything to be with you but you ran away. You left me alone.” The memories of Atsumu sitting at the pier, waiting for Sakusa to come back came back to him. Maybe, just maybe, if he had waited just for a little while, he might have come back to him.

Sakusa reaches out to touch Atsumu’s cheek, the blonde trying to flinch away from his contact as Sakusa whispered, “Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find. I try to reach for you but you have closed your mind.” Atsumu steps back, moving to run back into the house. Sakusa reaches out to him, wanting to take hold of the blonde in his arms once more.

“Whatever happened to our love? I wish I understood. It used to be so nice, it used to be so good.”

_“Hey! Don’t be crazy!” Sakusa yelled as Atsumu dived into the waters below. The raven gasps as he runs to the edge, hearing a loud splash as Atsumu breaches the surface, letting out a loud laugh._

_“Jump in Omi! The water’s great!”_

_“The hell I will! I’m going to break!”_

_“I didn’t! come on! I’m waiting for ya!” Sakusa shivers as Atsumu spreads his arms wide._

_  
“Trust me Omi!” Sakusa curses as he whips of his shirt, letting out a yell as he takes the leap into the waters below._

“So when you’re near me, darling can’t you hear me, S.O.S. The love you gave me, nothing else can save me, S.O.S.” Sakusa presses his head against the doorframe of the villa, watching as Atsumu sits on the couch trying not to cry.

“When you’re gone. How can I even try to go on? When you’re gone.” He closes his fist as Atsumu stands up, moving towards the kitchen further away from him as he cries, “When you’re gone. Though I try, how can I carry on?”

“Omi… You seemed so far away, though you were standing near.” Atsumu turns, tears glistening in his eyes as he tries to stop reaching out to him.

“You made me feel alive but something died I fear.”

_“Atsumu-san, you’re pregnant. Congratulations.” The doctor beamed as Atsumu held his stomach, the growing life in him thumping with joy as the blonde tried not to cry._

_Shit, he was going to be a parent._

“I really tried to make up, I wish I understood. What happened to our love, it used to be so good.”

_“Atsumu, breath. Breath. You got this,” Osamu whispered as he held onto his brother’s hand. Atsumu was delirious from the labor pain, Rintarou refusing to budge out as the midwife urged him to push. The man let out a cry, screaming out the name of the man he loved most but never saw again after their one night stand._

_“Omi! Omi! Omi!” Atsumu panted as he gave one final push, the cry of a child filling the air. Osamu let out a breath he had been holding, the midwife smiling as she held a tiny squalling baby in her arms. The creature was so tiny, its skin red and raw and its voice loud like a banshee._

_“Samu. Isn’t he beautiful?” Atsumu whispers, sweat beading from his brow as he almost loses consciousness. Osamu smiled, holding onto his brother as the midwife hands over the child into Atsumu’s arms._

_“What is his name?”_

_“Rintarou. Miya Rintarou.”_

“So when you’re near me, darling can’t you hear me, S.O.S. The love you gave me, nothing else can save me, S.O.S.” Even if they tried to repair things now, Sakusa could never take back all those years he left Atsumu and his son alone.

He had no one to blame but himself for his stupid mistakes.

“When you’re gone, how can I even try to go on?” Sakusa whispers, watching as Atsumu disappears through the back door only to slump against the wall. Sakusa pressed his back against the wall, listening to Atsumu’s sob as the blonde finished, “When you’re gone, though I try, how can I carry on?”

_Atsumu held the tiny screaming baby in his arms, Rintarou refusing to go to sleep even though it was in the early hours of the morning. Atsumu clutched the tiny thing against his chest, fat tears running down the baby’s cheeks as he tried to rock him to sleep. Staring at the room where he had been conceived and had Rintarou made the sadness well up in Atsumu’s eyes, the man trying his best not to cry as he tried to imagine someone being there for them._

_If he thought hard enough, he could see Sakusa standing next to him, holding out his arms to take Rintarou. He would sing a soft lullaby to the child, rocking him in his big arms as Atsumu eatched from their bed, the song lulling him to sleep as he kissed their child goodnight._

_Instead, Atsumu was all alone._

_“Rintarou. Daddy loves you. Please, got to sleep now.” His own tears fell onto Rintarou’s face, the baby looking up to see his father sobbing hard as he tried to stop._

_“Please. I love you baby. Omi… come back, please… he needs you._

_Your child needs you.”_

“I’m sorry, Tsumu. I’m so sorry.”

…

“Wait, you’re telling me that you have three dads and you don’t even know which one is the real one?” Kuroo blurted as Rintarou nodded. After explaining the entire situation to the man, he looked pretty lost and also mildly mad.

“Look. Why don’t you just let Atsumu-san give you away?”

“Like I said, I want my other dad to give me away.”

“And why do you have to do that?”

“Because I want to be able to have a wedding with both of my parents! Do you know how its like to not have a dad at all?! I’m trying to find myself here and my other dad is the final missing piece to the puzzle!” Rintarou shouted as Kuroo slammed a hand against the wall behind him. His golden eyes, normally filled with mirth were glowing with bubbling fury as Rintarou gulped.

“I had no mother. My father was a dick who abused me and made my sister run from home. If there is anyone who understands anything about shit parents, that’s me.” Kuroo let his hand slid down, stepping back to go to the door.

“I won’t stop you from trying to play happy family. But let me tell you one thing; knowing who your parents are won’t make you find yourself. That comes with you doing that on your own.” He slammed the door behind him with a bang, leaving Rintarou to curl up into a ball and sob.

“Rin? Hey, Rin!” Akaashi called as he burst through the door, Tsukishima having been aroused from the noise to see their best friend crying. Both quickly moved to hug Rintarou, holding onto the boy tightly as he sniffled.

“I screwed up. I screwed up so bad.”


	9. Slipping through my fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schoolbag in hand, he leaves home in the early morning  
> Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile  
> I watch him go with a surge of that well known sadness  
> And I have to sit down for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its not yet Christmas for where I am yet but for those who are celebrating it tomorrow or are about to, have a Merry Christmas and have a Happy new year! Its been a mad year, everyone did great reaching this amazing holiday this year!
> 
> Not sure if I will be posting tomorrow but will try and get another chapter up. Think this will be done by end of the week but fingers crossed on it!
> 
> Have an awesome holiday everyone and enjoy!

Atsumu lay slumped on top of the table, groaning about how this day couldn’t get any worse. His son was about to get married and heck, his ex didn’t seem to want to leave him alone! He thought he had finally gotten over everything about Kiyoomi but nope, his heart was still sending SOS signs to the man.

“Shit my stupid life,” Atsumu sighs, slaming his head into a plate nearly hard enough to break it. The woman setting up the table gave him a scowl, the fox-like man too lazy to even flip her off when he heard a familiar sniffle. Bringing up his head, Atsumu watched his son heading towards hi, Rintarou’s eyes red from crying.

“Rin, baby, what happened?” Atsumu whispered as his son fell on top of him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Rintarou, holding his son tightly until Rintarou was ready to speak.

“Sorry, had a bit of an argument with Tetsu.”

“Well if that boy is going to hurt your feelings, I better call off the wedding before…”  
  


“No! No. Its fine,” Rintarou whispers, wiping his eyes. atsumu reaches to cup his face, stroking his cheeks gently before giving his nose a little squeese.

“Where are Akaashi and Tsukishima? Arent they supposed to get you ready for the wedding?” Atsumu asks as Rintarou shrugs, “They left me to have some time alone. And I was thinking…” The young boy twists his fingers as Atsumu smiles, giving him a peck on the head.

“Come on. Let’s get you ready.” Atsumu leads Rintarou back into their home, sitting his son down so he could do something about that blotchy face. As he pampers and fusses over the bride to be, he couldn’t help but think of Rintarou in his younger days, always scowling and not wanting to be held by Atsumu.

Schoolbag in hand, he leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile  
I watch him go with a surge of that well known sadness  
And I have to sit down for a while.

_“All ready for school Rin?” Atsumu smiles, checking his son’s uniform one more time. He was standing outside of the school, Rintarou groaning as he tried to tug away, “Don’t do that dad! People are staring!”_

_“Come on! Not all the time my little fox goes to school for the first time,” Atsumu fusses, reaching to brush his son’s hair one more time. He calls out to someone to take a picture for them, Rintarou getting more agitated by the minute. Finally, Atsumu lets him go with a wave, calling out to him to be nice and make some new friends as Rintarou all but disappears into the school building._

_Back in the motel, Atsumu found himself sitting on the couch, staring at the empty house. The place seemed so empty even though Rintarou would only be away for a couple of hours. He was so used to the tiny boy running around screaming and trying to play tag, Atsumu remembering the one time he had to chase a buck naked Rintarou around the courtyard when he refused to take a bath. After getting scratched all over, the two finally managed to bathe and Rintarou even apologised for it._

_“Shit, this is only his first day of school! Don’t get upset like he’s getting married off or something!” Atsumu curses to himself before getting back to work._

  
The feeling that I'm losing him forever  
And without really entering him world  
I'm glad whenever I can share his laughter  
That funny little boy.

_“Rin! You’re gonna be late!” Atsumu hollered up the stairs, Rintarou making his way downstairs. The teenager grunted, grabbing a piece of toast and smashing some luncheon meat in between he snagged from the cupboards. Slapping some am on it, he turns it into a makeshift sandwich, making Atsumu squawk at the horrible contraption as his son bit into it._

_“Are you trying to kill yourself?”_

_“What? Its good!”_

_“Dammit, eat what I make for once!”_

_“Nah. Bye dad,” Rintarou called, moving towards the door when Atsumu yelled, “Oi, forgetting something?”  
  
_

_Rintarou sighed, turning to give his father a goodbye kiss on the cheek. Atsumu gave him a ruffle on the head, making note on how Rintarou was nearly his height as he watched the boy run off to school._

Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in his mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
He keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time.

_“Miya Rintarou, what on earth are you doing out this late at night?” Atsumu snarls, standing outside of the villa. Rintarou didn’t even looked ashamed at how disheveled he looked; judging from how he was and how he even smelled, Atsumu already had an inkling where his son had run off._

_Dammit, why did he had to inherit his horny tendencies?_

_“What? You’re going to kick me out now that I did the deed?”_

_“What? No! I just wished you told me you were staying with someone!” Rintarou scoffs as he troops up to his room, slamming the door before Atsumu could follow after him. the older Miya groaned, sitting on the couch before staring at the moving fan turning above his head._

_“Rin, don’t make the same mistake as I did,” he thought, hoping his son would at least tell him what happened the next day._

Sleep in our eyes, him and me at the breakfast table  
Barely awake I let precious time go by  
Then when he's gone, there's that odd melancholy feeling  
And a sense of guilt I can't deny.

_“Holy shit Rin! What the hell are ya even making?”_

_“Spam and spaghetti.” The contraption in the pan gave off an evil popping sound, Atsumu praying that the thing was even edible as Rintarou flipped the ingredients. When the man turned, Rintarou was quick to add some wasabi in to spice up the flavour alongside the jalepanos he had already tossed inside._

_Atsumu spent the next week running to the toilet every five minutes while Rintarou surprisingly managed to stay ok. Osamu blamed it on Atsumu being a scrub while Atsumu banned his son from cooking ever again._

  
What happened to those wonderful adventures  
The places I had planned for us to go  
Well, some of that we did, but most we didn't  
And why, I just don't know.

_“Dad look! The sea!” young Rintarou yelped as he ran down the road. Atsumu huffed, lugging the large picnic basket he had with him towards the cusps of trees. Rintarou was already darting to the age, squealing at how beautiful it was when Atsumu reached out to grab him, dropping the basket before the boy could go plunging into the sea._

_“Rin! Don’t go running like that!”_

_“But dad! The sea is so pretty! Doesn’t the water look fresh?”_

_“After lunch, alright sweetheart?” Atsumu was quick to set up their little picnic and soon they were digging into onigiri. After they were done, Atsumu waded into the crystal clear water, Rintarou perched on his shoulders as the young boy squealed with glee. Atsumu tucked him into the water bouy he had got, making sure his son was ok before diving underneath. Rintarou let out a yelp, wondering where his father had gone to when Atsumu finally breached the surface, a large conkshell in hand._

_“Listen to this,” Atsumu grinned as he brought the shell close to Rintarou’s ear. The young boy gasped as he heard the soft sound of waves inside._

_“The ocean! Its inside the shell! That’s so cool!”  
  
_

_“Isn’t it?” Atsumu grinned, trying not to remind himself that Hinata was the one who showed him that trick._

Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in his mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
He keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time.

_“Say what?!” Atsumu yelped as the guy holding onto his son’s fingers gave a low bow._

_“Please, Atsumu-san. Let us get married!”_

_“But you’ve two have only known each other for three months! You think you can love each other in such a short period of time?!”_

_“Yes!” both boys shouted as Atsumu gripped his pants. Shit, he was not about to give his son away to a man who couldn’t even contain his wild hair!_

_Then again, he wasn’t someone who could say anything about happy marriages._

_The next day, he dragged Kuroo out of the house and slammed him against the railing overlooking the sea. One little push and the cat would be tossed over the edge, Atsumu grinning ferally before growling, “Make Rintarou cry, and I will make sure the foxes will tear you to shreds.”_

Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture  
And save it from the funny tricks of time.

“You look beautiful,” Atsumu smiled, looking at Rintarou’s reflection in the mirror. He had done a great job with the suit; Rintarou was clad in a beautiful white blouse and billowing pants. He had a jacket thrown casually over his broad shoulders, his eyes enhanced with some makeup. Atsumu had even dusted his cheeks with some powder just to make him look even more stunning.

“Hey dad?”

“Yes, my sweet?” Rintarou turned around, moving to hold his father’s hands. He didn’t dare look at him in eye, his heart hammering at how he might have potentially made life harder for his father by bringing in his three exes to the wedding but since he didn’t know who was his real dad…

How about the one who actually raised him?

“Would you give me away?”

Atsumu has to choke back a sob as he nods. He hugs Rintarou tightly, the young man holding onto him before they were called by Konoha.

“Hey! Ride’s here!” Atsumu slowly let go of Rintarou, moving to take his hand and giving it a squeese.

“Ready for this?”

“Not like I can bail out of this.”

Slipping through my fingers

Schoolbag in hand, he leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile.

“Up we go!” Konoha grinned as Rintarou climbed onto the donkey. Some of the locals were smiling and giving him their best wishes, Konoha taking the lead. One of the old ladies placed a flower crown on his head, Rintarou smiling as Atsumu stood further apart from the crowd. He watched as his one and only son was carried off towards the chapel sitting on top of the cliff, the waves crashing over it as fairy light lighted the way.

_“Daddy! Daddy! Do I look beautiful like this?” Rintarou was wrapped in a small dress, the small boy giggling as he twirled around. Atsumu smiled, moving to ruffle his son’s hair before picking him up and giving him a big kiss._

_“You look beautiful darling.”_

“Rin…” Atsumu whispers, wiping away the tears from his eyes. he takes a deep breath before stepping forward, wrapping the shawl around his shoulders tightly when a voice screamed out his name.

“Atsumu! Wait!”


	10. The Winner Takes it All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Here is a new chapter to celebrate!

“Where’s Sakusa-san?’ Kita asks as he steps out onto the deck, all dressed up for the wedding in a suit. He wore a white blouse underneath, secured with a black tie and cufflinks. Hinata popped his head from down below, the ginger dressed in a smart dark red blouse with a black coat. Several of his top buttons were open, revealing muscles underneath.

“Oh, he went up first. Said he had something to do,” Hinata said, coming up to steer the boat back to land. The boat began to move, the sun setting above their heads. The wind was nice, cooling them off as Kita took in a deep breath.

“Hinata-san, how would you feel if someone told you that you’re a father?”

“Eh?! You’re a dad?! That’s so cool!” Kita smiled sadly, thinking of all the years he had missed on Rintarou’s life. He would never be able to get those years back but today… just today… he can repair it if he walked him down the aisle.

“Do you think I have the right to stand by his side and walk down the aisle with him?” Kita felt a hand on his shoulder, Hinata having a tiny smile on his face as he gave him a reassuring squeese.

“Kita-san, we all have a reason to be where we are today. I’m sure your son would be proud to have you as a dad.” Kita had to stop himself from choking on tears, his heart aching from having left Atsumu alone all these years. The blonde must have been so lonely without having anyone to take care of him.

How was life like when he first gave birth?

How was life like when he had to single-handedly take care of a child?

“Come on, don’t mope now, Kita-san. We have a wedding to head to!” Hinata chirped as the boat reached the dock. Kita took a gulp of air before stepping onto the wooden planks, hoping he would be able to carry out his duty as a father on this special day.

…

Sakusa ran up the dirt road, not caring that people were staring at him. His shirt stuck to his skin, the athlete not caring that he would probably stink later as he rushed towards the Miya household to find it empty. Cursing, he rushed up to see Rintarou being led off towards the chapel, Atsumu beginning to follow after him. Sakusa reached out for him, trying to reach out to the retreating form as he shouted his name.

_“Is this it?” Shimizu asks as Sakusa bows low, his curls covering his face as he tries to not look at his wife. They have been married for so many years now and never had any children; he loathed the idea of sleeping with anyone other that Atsumu. Every time Shimizu tried to initiate, he found himself freezing up and fleeing, unable to stop thinking of Atsumu being in her place._

_“I’m sorry.” Shimizu shakes her head, knowing full well her husband’s predicament. She herself had been unfaithful to him, seeing another man behind his back to fill the emptiness in their marriage. While this would no doubt cause a lot of trouble for their families, Shimizu was more than willing to make sure Sakusa was able to go back to the one he loved most._

_She signs the papers without another word, handing them to Sakusa as the athlete looked up._

_“Go find Atsumu-san. I’m sure he hasn’t stopped loving you either after all of these years.” Sakusa thinks of the wedding invitation he had found in the mail a month ago, with the name of a potential son he might have had waiting for him on the island with the man he loved._

_“Thank you, Kiyoko.”_

“What the hell do you want, Sakusa-san?” Atsumu snaps, Sakusa flinching at the sound of his given name. Atsumu looks gorgeous in the light blue shirt he wore, a red shawl covering his shoulders.

“Atsumu, listen to me. I need to tell you something.”

“You had twenty years to do that. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go to my son’s wedding.”

“That’s what I was about to say! I want to tell you that I will be giving Rintarou away at the wedding.”

“What?! You think I will let some random dude I slept with once give my son away when he hasn’t even been a part of his life at all?!” Atsumu screeched. His eyes were livid, his fingers digging into his forearm as he tried to restrain himself from punching the man. How dare he come back and try to apologise after all these years when he broke his heart?

“Rintarou told me he wants to be given away by his father.”

“Well I am his father!”

“No! Yes! I mean, his…”

“Omi, I don't wanna talk about things we've gone through. Though it's hurting me. Now it's history.”

_“Atsumu dear, you need to stop crying over him,” Auntie Rin whispers as Atsumu sobs his heart out. His brain was still wired to Sakusa, wishing he would return to hold him once more. He knew there wasn’t a chance of him coming back at all after saying he was engaged but the blonde still held on._

_He held onto his stomach, wishing that Sakusa would just come back and tell him that he had been wrong._

_That he had really loved him and wanted to be by his side._

  
“I've played all my cards and that's what you've done too. Nothing more to say. No more ace to play.”

_“Daddy, why don’t I have a mummy?” Rintarou asks as Atsumu shudders. He wishes Rintarou would never bring up the subject at all. Heck, he didn’t even know how to tell the kid that he was the one who brought him into the world._

_“Rin, come here.” He holds his son close to his chest, rocking him against him as he presses kisses all over his face._

_“No matter what happens, daddy is always here for you.”_

“The winner takes it all. The loser's standing small. Beside the victory. That's his destiny.”

_“Hey Tsumu! Just breath in and out. Breath in and out. You will fine, I’m coming over in a month to take care of ya.”_

_“I can’t do this anymore Samu! My body hurts, my brain hurts, I don’t know what I’m going to do!” Atsumu groaned as the baby gave a kick inside, the fox cussing about how the child was a little spitfire as Osamu spoke into the phone._

_“Just hang in there. Its normal to be this… prickly.”_

_“You tell me.”_

_When the phone ends, Atsumu curls into a ball on his bed. His arms wrapped around his belly before he began to sob, his hands stroking the soft skin as he whispers for the one he loved most._

_“Omi. Please, I need you here._

_I need you here for our child.”_

“I was in your arms. Thinking I belonged there. I figured it made sense building me a fence. Building me a homethinking I'd be strong there.”

_“Hey Omi,” Atsumu whispers as Sakusa cards his fingers through his hair. His fingers were soft and gentle, his fingers massaging his scalp enough to make him fall asleep. Moonlight shone into the tiny room, the sheet thrown over their torsos as Sakusa gave him a kiss._

_“What is it?”_

_“Marry me.” Sakusa froze at his words, Atsumu giggling as he climbed onto Sakusa to pull him into another kiss. He didn’t hear Sakusa’s answer until the next day when he finally broke the news of the engagement, shattering the blonde’s heart in the process._

“But I was a fool playing by the rules. The gods may throw the dice, their minds as cold as ice. And someone way down here. Loses someone dear.”

_“Atsumu-chan,” Auntie Rin smiles as she lays in her bed. The old woman was too frail to leave her bedside, confined to it until the day she died. Atsumu had been helping her run the small motel business he had alongside taking care of Rintarou for the past months but at this rate, he wasn’t sure if Auntie Rin would be able to see the next day._

_In the background, the TV was playing. A familiar mop of black hair moved on the court, his face as beautiful as ever as he spiked the ball. The crowd went wild, the spiker pumping his fist into his air as a wedding ring glinted in the light. Atsumu snatched the controller, turning off the TV as Auntie Rin coughs. She beckons him close, rejecting the glass of water he brings with him._

_“Atsumu-chan, take care of this place for me.”_

_“I will. I will,” Atsumu whispers as the old woman smiles, “You’re such a good boy…” She coughs, her hand reaching to stroke Atsumu’s face._

_“I left my will. This house, this motel. Its all yours. Make it your home, Atsumu. And raise Rintarou well.” She takes her last breath, her hand falling to her side. Atsumu catches it before it could fall, tears streaking down his cheeks as he mourned silently for the one person he could call his caretaker._

_“I will, Auntie. I will.”_

“The winner takes it all, the loser has to fall. It's simple and it's plain. Why should I complain?”

_“Holy shit, how does she do this?!” Atsumu screeches, tearing chunks of his hair out as he tries to sort out the account books. Trying to even keep the hotel in one piece was already a nightmare, the blonde having had to start by repairing the damn place. The toilets weren’t working, the rooms needed fixing, heck, more than once had he nearly died from a window falling on his head._

_A little yawn came from the doorway, Atsumu turning to see Rintarou shuffling towards him. He held his fox plushie against his chest, moving to crawl into Atsumu’s lap before falling asleep. His soft snores filled the air, soothing Atsumu’s aching heart ever so slightly as he ran his hand through his hair._

_“Alright, Miya Atsumu. You can get this shit done!”_

“But tell me does she kiss, like I used to kiss you? Does it feel the same when she calls your name? Somewhere deep inside, you must know I miss you. But what can I say?”

_“Sakusa-san, how is it like to be married to someone as beautiful as Kiyoko-san? I heard you two have been married for ten years now!” a reporter asks as they waved the microphone in front of Sakusa’s face. Atsumu didn’t even have to glance at the TV to know the man would be very uncomfortable right now, sneering at how Saksua deserved to suffer like that as he answers._

_“I don’t have any comments.”_

_“I don’t know if you have heard this but there has been rumours that you have an affair with a man. Can you clarify this?”_

_There was a shout as the microphone was tossed into the air, Sakusa’s voice snapping, “I won’t have you priving into my own business. I love Kiyoko and I will not cheat on her!”_

_“Dad, he’s so cool! I wonder if I could be a volleyball player like him,” Rintarou calls from the couch, Atsumu trying not to turn the TV off before stomping upstairs. He crashed onto his bed, trying to remember how it was like to kiss Sakusa. He lets out a shuddering breath as he remember Sakusa mapping his way across his body, his lips soft and steady as he held onto him._

_“Omi, do you love her more than you loved me?”_

_Was their one-time thing a lie?_

_Was he so stupid to hold onto the hope that he would come home after all these years?_

“Rules must be obeyed. The judges will decide the likes of me abide. Spectators of the show. Always staying low. The game is on again. A lover or a friend. A big thing or a small.”

_“Honey,” Atsumu whispered as he held onto his son. RIntarou’s face was splodged with tears, his face red from crying so much. His schoolbag lay abandoned at the door, Atsumu having swept him up to their tiny bedroom to hold onto him._

_How could someone call his sweet, precious Miyarin a bastard for something he hadn’t done?_

_“Daddy’s here. Daddy will protect you. I promise.”_

_The next day, Rintarou was sent to a different school and Atsumu felt he had never made such a good decision in his entire life._

_If not, he might have just sent those bullies into their early graves._

“I don't wanna talk if it makes you feel sad.” Atsumu feels the tears running down his face, Sakusa opening his mouth to apologise once more as Atsumu puts up a hand.

“ And I understand you've come to shake my hand.” Atsumu sniffles as Sakusa reaches out to touch his face. He pulls himself away, unable to come into contact with the hand that made his skin burn. Atsumu knows he would lose if he ever went close to him again, and he won’t let him do that to him again.

“ I apologize if it makes you feel bad. Seeing me so tense. No self-confidence. But you see - the winner takes it all.”

_“I’m sorry, Omi. I’m sorry for loving you._

_I’m sorry for making you fall for me and destroying your relationship._

_But is it so wrong to love someone and want them for yourself?_

“Atsumu, wait!” Sakusa screams. Atsumu tears down the road, his tears carried by the wind as he runs up the steps towards the chapel. He doesn’t look back even as Sakusa chased after him, the athlete never able to reach the blonde. Sakusa finally stops, watching as Atsumu curls into the archway, pressing his face against the stone. Atsumu gazes down at him one more time, letting his tears flow freely as he whispers into the evening sky.

“The winner – takes it all…”


	11. Say I do

Rintarou taps his foot on the ground, his nerves getting the better of him. The sound of the guests inside weren’t helping either; how the hell does someone get married and not die from the nerves?

“Atsumu-san!” Akaashi calls out, the groom whipping up his head to see Atsumu running towards them. the man looked pretty wrecked, his face blotchy and eyes red. Akaashi and Tsukishima tried to clean him up, the man batting them away as he took a deep breath.

“Hey, dad. Are you alright?” Rintarou asks as Atsumu gives him a thumbs up, “Yes.” Rintarou groans at how his father was the kind of man to never back down from a challenge, Akaashi and Tsukishima giving the signal to Priest Takeda to move on with the ceremony.

“Ready?” Atsumu grins, holding out his hand for his son to take. Rintarou gulps, taking his father’s hand before stepping inside, sucking in his breath when he saw how gorgeous Kuroo looked. The groom was dressed in black and gold, a genuine smile on his face as he held his hand out for the groom. Bokuto was trying not to cry beside him, Osamu and Oikawa giving him a thumbs up from the front row.

Atsumu gives his son a kiss on the cheek before letting Kuroo take his hand, shooting the cat a look before taking his seat. Rintarou blushes as he steps before Takeda, his heart hammering hard as Takeda begins the ceremony.

“Welcome all, to the union of Kuroo Tetsurou and Miya Rintarou. We are gathered here to celebrate the joyous event where two become one in marriage. I would like to thank Miya Atsumu, father to the groom for giving him away to…”

“Halt!” Atsumu called, throwing up his arms. Takeda clamped his mouth shut, Osamu and Oikawa gawking at the blonde as he stood up. Atsumu cleared his throat, grabbing Rintarou by the arm as he grinned sheepishly, “I would also like to welcome – Rintarou’s dad.”

  
“Wait what?!” Oikawa yelped as Kuroo raised an eyebrow, trying not to snicker at the confusion in the room as Atsumu hisses, “Sorry but I have to tell you that –“

“Oh, that my dads are here? Wel , I invited them so yeah I kinda knew what was going on.” Atsumu’s jaw dropped as Rintarou gave a shrug, “Well, it would have made life a lot easier if you actually told me who the hell it was.” At this, Hinata gave a yell, jumping to his feet as he called out, “Wait a sec, Tsumu! You didn’t tell me that you didn’t know who the dad was!”

  
“How the hell am I supposed to know?! I slept with all three of you within the span of three days!” A series of gasps filled the chapel as Kita stood on his feet, clearing his throat, “Sorry Atsumu. Are you saying that you don’t know who is Rintarou’s father?”

“I think that its Sakusa-san! I mean he has that pretty intense look in his eyes like him and all that! No offense Sakusa-san,” Hinata called as Sakusa waved him off. The crowd now turned to the third possible candidate, Rintarou looking more confused by the minute.

“Wait… how the hell do you not know who is my dad?”

“Do I really have to repeat myself?”

  
“Ever heard of a damn DNA test?!”

“Those are freaking expensive and unless you haven’t noticed, we’re pretty broke!” Atsumu snapped as Oikawa whipped out a credit card, “I can take care of that!”

  
“Who brings a stupid credit card to a damn wedding, Oiks?!” Atsumu shrieked, Takeda trying to calm them down as Kuroo patted him on the shoulder, “Let them fight it out. Nothing better for a pair of men to duke out their feelings like this.”

“Look, I always wanted to know who my dad was. But I guess it doesn’t really matter. I mean, how often it is that someone manages to get three awesome guys as dads?” Rintarou snickers, earning a scandalised look from Atsumu as he yelps, “I am not about to marry all of them!”  
  


“I’m not saying that! Look, all I am saying is that, at least I know he is out there somewhere. I finally feel like… we can be a happy family again.” Rintarou gives Atsumu a hug as the foxlike man groans, “You’re such a sly piece of shit, aren’t you, giving your old man a heart attack by bringing back three men he had a one night stand with.”

“Its your fault you’re like that.”

  
“Shut it! I was young!”

“Ahem!” Kuroo clears his throat as Rintarou turns.

“I think we might have a wedding to continue,” Kuroo grins as Rintarou smiles. He takes Kuroo’s hand before stepping forward, Takeda fumbling to get back on track just as Sakusa shouts, “Wait!”

  
“Oh come on, now what?!” Atsumu groans.

“Listen, Atsumu. I know it sounds crazy but I am still crazy in love with you.”

“I am not a bigamist!”

“What… why do you think that? Holy shit, you stupid fox! I divorced my wife before coming here dammit!” Sakusa shouts. Atsumu’s jaw almost drops to the ground, Oikawa doing the same as Osamu pushed his jaw back into place, “What is this, some crazy rom com movie?”

  
“I tried to be with Kiyoko but I couldn’t! I could never stop thinking about you, I couldn’t sleep with her, I just… everything I did, I thought about you! I wanted to come back for so long but I couldn’t. Which is why I am retiring from volleyball by the end of this season. So… if you can wait until then…” Sakusa gets down on one knee, earning some gasps from the crowd as Atsumu turns red, “Miya Atsumu, will you marry me.”

“Do it!” Oikawa shouts, cheers coming from the crowd as Hinata cheers, “Do it!” Soon, chanting filled the chapel, Kuroo and Takeda joining in as Sakusa throws his arms wide. A smile graces the spiker’s lips, the very same smile he had shown to Atsumu all those years ago as he sings, “I can’t conceal it, don’t you see, can’t you feel it.”

Damn, Atsumu would have died there and then if Rintarou wasn’t holding him. osamu and Oikawa jump to their feet as a merry tune played in the background, both grabbing onto Atsumu arms as they joined in song, “Say I do! I do, I do, I do, I do!”

“Come now, let’s try it, you love me. Don’t deny it!” Sakusa grins as Bokuto, Akaashi and Tsukishima sang together, “Say I do!” Atsumu turns red as he rushes towards Sakusa, throwing himself into his arms as the party went wild.

“I do! I do I do I do I do I do! I freaking do, Sakusa Kiyoomi!”

…

That night, two sets of happy couples drank into the night. Soft music and singing filled the air as Sakusa sang to his new husband, Atsumu holding onto his hand as Sakusa sang their song.

Here's to us, one more toast  
And then we'll pay the bill  
Deep inside both of us, could feel the Autumn chill  
Birds of passage, you and me we fly instinctively  
When the summer's over and the dark clouds hide the sun  
Neither you nor I am to blame when all is said and done.

It's been there in my dreams  
The scene I see unfold  
Who at last, flesh and blood to cherish and to hold  
Jealous fools will suffer  
Yes I know and I confess  
Once I lost my way when something  
Good had just began  
Lesson learnt, it's history when all is said and done.

Shit, Atsumu didn’t recall Sakusa having such a sexy singing voice. The man didn’t hold back as he pulled Atsumu to his feet, swaying him to the music as they earned whoops and cheers from the guests. Oikawa and Hinata were squished at a table together, the brunet getting a little too close for comfort with Hinata as Osamu and Kita lounged at a nearby table. Atsumu swore that his brother had his fingers linked with his former flame, a contented smile on his face as he made a mental note to wring it out of him later.

In our lives we've walked some strange and lonely treks  
Slightly worn but dignified and not too old for sex.

Atsumu turns bright red at that, earning cheers and laughs from the group as Oikawa shouts, “Hell yeah! You better get laid tonight, Tsumu!”

“Shut up, Oiks!”

  
Clear-headed and open-eyed  
With nothing left on try  
Standing calmly at the crossroads, no desire to run  
There's no hurry anymore when all is said and done.

Standing calmly at the crossroads, no desire to run  
There's no hurry anymore when all is said, and done.

Sakusa ends the song by pulling Atsumu in for a kiss, kissing the blonde for the first time properly in 20 years as he sinks into him.

At long last, he is truly at home.

…

Hinata felt a pang in his heart as he watched one of the only people he ever loved being kissed by someone else. Hinata had always considered himself a man with no attachments, moving freely around the world and having a great time. He never considered that he would fall in love with one fox who already had his heart stolen away by another.

Life really was filled with surprises.

“Hey, Hinata. What do you say we go to my place?” Oikawa whispers as Hinata chuckles. The brunet was handsome but Hinata thought he was getting a bit too old for these kinds of things. He didn’t want to be tied down by feelings anymore after what happened with Atsumu.

“Thanks but no thanks. I’m a free spirit.”

“Well, but I am a hot model who is on the market at the moment,” Oikawa purrs, sliding his fingers along Hinata’s chest. Hinata slowly takes his hand off him, an apologetic smile on his face as he excuses himself. He tries to stop the feelings from welling up in his chance, standing up to walk back to the boat when a single spotlight shines on him. He turns to see Oikawa snapping his fingers, hips cocked as he sings.

If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try.

Hinata makes a run for it as the crowd laughs. Atsumu and Osamu had to stop themselves from dying from laughter at how the brunet literally took a full ten seconds before realising his prize was running away.

“Don’t let him get away!” Atsumu yells as Oikawa runs after the ginger, singing the entire way as music blasts through the air.

We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together  
Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better  
'Cos you know I've got  
So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you  
It's magic  
You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair  
But I think you know  
That I can't let go.

Atsumu hears something breaking in the distance as well as several squawks. He tries his best not to think of all the repairs that need to be done afterwards when Sakusa offers a hand to him.

“Come on, let’s dance,” he grins, pulling Atsumu up to pull him flush against him. They begin to dance as the rest of the party joined in, the music filling their bodies as they danced the night away.

Somewhere in the distance, Oikawa now had a blushing Hinata in his arms, the ginger having given up trying to put up a fight as Oikawa pulled him in for a searing kiss.

Nearby, Osamu and Kita were laughing as they danced. Osamu’s face was flush as Kita holds him tight against him, the CEo doing wonders to the chef’s body as Atsumu lets out a wolf whistle. He dances over to them to give them a pat on the butt, nearly making Osamu jump out of his skin as Sakusa draws him close.

“Eyes on me,” he grins, the sound of the music loud enough to make him dizzy as the crowd sings. Atsumu let’s out a yell as the ground cracks underneath them, sending a spray of water into the air. The party was soon drenched in water, everyone laughing and cheering as Atsumu shouted, “Is this.. is this..”

“Aphrodite’s fountain!” Oikawa and Osamu yelled, both holding onto their partners when Sakusa turned Atsumu’s face to bring him in for a kiss.

As they kissed the night away, Atsumu couldn’t help but feel that even though it took them twenty years to come together, this was all worth the wait.


	12. My one and only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we're at the end of the year and the final chapter for this fic. If my younger self could see me now writing and obsessing over hot volleyball dorks and Mamma Mia, they would be flipping mad now. Wanted to end this year with a bang so here we are.
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with this story for as long as you have! Had a blast writing this and this has to be one of my fav works by far!
> 
> I could not not include this song into this fic so here it is!

**Several years later…**

“Awww, he’s so cute!” Bokuto cooed as he pinched the baby’s cheeks. Rintarou was close to swiping his child away from the big man when he heard some squeals coming from behind. Bokuto let out a laugh as two tiny figures latched onto his legs, the man bringing them up to swing them around as Akaashi, well, now Bokuto Keiji called out, “Kou, don’t swing them around like that!”

“They’re having fun, Keiji! Can’t you see?” Bokuto grins as his twin sons now hang on his arms. Rintarou takes a few steps back in case the twins go flying, Keiji coming to the rescue as he snatched his sons away from his crazy husband. Rintarou still found it insane that the two managed to get together and have kids faster than he and Kuroo had; not to mention sons that were spitting images of them.

“Daddy! Higher! Higher!” Nobu, the oldest child and Keiji’s lookalike squealed as his younger twin Rei, the spitting image of Bokuto squealed, “Higher!”

  
“Oh no you don’t,” Keiji grins, giving them both snuggles just as little Kenma let out a wail. Rintarou gives him a good rocking before the baby goes back to being silent, his yellow eyes looking up at his father’s face when Kuroo came around. He wrapped his arms around Rintarou’s middle, giving his husband a squeeze before giving their child a kiss.

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?”

“If this is you trying to get me to have another kid, sorry.”

  
“Come on! I know you like making them!” Kuroo grinned as Rintarou kicks him in the shins. The catlike man gives out a howl just as he got a cuff on the back of the head from his father-in-law.

“Not in front of the children,” Atsumu chides, the twins letting out squeals as they tried to scramble over to their uncle. Sakusa followed not far behind, grimacing a little bit as little Rei latched onto his leg.

“Upsies?” Rei pleaded as Sakusa relented, picking the child up as his husband laughed.

“Are you guys done yet? The ceremony is about to start soon,” Tsukishima called from inside. Out of the whole gang, he was the only one who hasn’t been married, although Rintarou had an inkling it wouldn’t be long till he got hitch. He had been in a crazy love hate relationship with a starting setter for the Japanese national volleyball team, a certain blueberry by the name of Kageyama Tobio. Said boyfriend had called both Keiji and Rintarou for some proposing advice not too long ago since he planned to pick up a ring when he went to Italy for his training.

They told him to get a dinosaur ring. Tsukishima would say yes before he could even say the words.

“Coming!” Atsumu called as Keiji plucked his kids from Sakusa and Atsumu, shooing them and his husband into the chapel. Sakusa and Atsumu turned to their son, Atsumu trying not to sob.

“You’ve grown so much… I’m too young to be a grandad,” Atsumu sobs as Sakusa huffs, “Come on, you became a dad at 22. This isn’t too bad.”

“Don’t remind me Omi! I don’t want people to think I’m old!” he whined. Sakusa gives his husband a kiss to soothe him before giving Rintarou’s child a pat on the head. Kenma was the only child in the whole wide world that Sakusa could ever hold without flinching; he gave the baby a little kiss before guiding Atsumu inside.

“I can’t believe that little Kenma is going to get christened here,” Atsumu whispers, remembering when he was a young man and had brought Rintarou in. He had been all alone, no one from his family to stand by his side as he blessed his baby boy. Well, the only one had been Osamu and Oikawa, the two sobbing too hard to even do much as Takeda blessed the child.

Now, Atsumu watched as his son walked in with his husband, their child cradled in their arms as they stepped forward.

I've never felt this strong  
I am invincible, how could this go wrong?  
No, here, here's where we belong  
I see a road ahead  
I never thought I would dare to tread.

_“You’re what?!” Atsumu screeched into the phone, Sakusa groaning as he stirred in his sleep. Atsumu punches him in the gut, earning a curse from the former spiker as Rintarou held out the test results in his hand._

_“You’re going to be a grandfather.”_

Like an image passing by, my love, my life  
In the mirror of your eyes, my love, my life  
I can see it all so clearly  
All I love so dearly  
Images passing by  
Like reflections of your mind, my love, my life  
Are the words I try to find, my love, my life  
But I know I don't possess you  
With all my heart, God bless you  
You will be my love and my life  
You're my one and only.

_“What do I do? What do I do? Holy shit I didn’t imagine it would be this…” a loud scream and curse came from inside the room, startling the father to be even more. Kuroo had already bitten his nails down to the quick as he heard his husband screaming profanities inside. The only one inside right now was Atsumu and the midwife, Kuroo having been kicked out since he might cause more stress to Rintarou._

_Sakusa didn’t know what to say to calm down his son-in-law. After all, he himself had missed his own child’s birth. Hearing how much Rintarou was going through pained his heart as he imagined how Atsumu must have gone through labour without anyone to hold onto him and make sure he was ok._

_So Sakusa did the only thing he could; he held onto Kuroo’s hand and prayed that both mother and child would be alright._

I held you close to me  
Felt your heartbeat and I thought I am free  
Oh, yes and as one are we  
In the now and beyond  
Nothing and no one can break this bond.

_“Oh my freaking son of a bitch holy heck! How the heck do you do this?!” Rintarou cursed as Atsumu shouted, “If you could still curse this much, put more effort into pushing!”_

_“Can you two just stop it?!” Akagi, the local midwife shouted. Rintarou grunted, pushing as hard as he can until at long last, the first cry of a child being born into this world was heard. He gave a shuddering breath as a wrinkled tiny thing was placed into his arms, its wails piercing his ears as he held it to his chest._

_The doors banged open, Kuroo rushing in as Rintarou gave him a tired smile. Slowly, he made his way over to see his new child, his hand moving to run over the tiny head as tears pricked his eyes._

_“He’s beautiful. Rin, he’s perfect,” Kuroo whispers as he gives Rintarou a kiss. Atsumu chokes back a sob as Sakusa comes in, watching as the new family held onto each other for the first time._

_“And what will his name be?” Akagi asks as both men smiled._

_“Kuroo-Miya Kenma.”_

Like an image passing by, my love, my life  
In the mirror of your eyes, my love, my life  
I can see it all so clearly  
All I love so dearly  
Images passing by  
Like reflections of your mind, my love, my life  
Are the words I try to find, my love, my life  
But I know I don't possess you  
With all my heart, God bless you  
You are still my love and my life.

_“You know how I went through labour when I had Rintarou?” Atsumu whispers, both of them lying in their bed as Sakusa whispers, “How?”_

_“I called your name. I imagined you holding my hand and naming our child afterwards. I held onto the idea that one day, you might see him.” After doing some DNA tests, turns out that he was indeed Sakusa’s child. Rintarou couldn’t be happier to call the former volleyball player his father, Sakusa nearly dying from shock and happiness that he had an adult married son in the span of a few weeks. He could never get back all that time he missed with them, but at least he could remain by their sides until the day he dies._

_Sakusa pressed a kiss to Atsumu’s forehead, letting the breeze lull them to sleep that night._

_He was going to make sure he spoiled Kenma to the fullest._

Yes, I know don't possess you  
With all my heart, God bless you  
You are still my love and my life  
You're my one and only.

Rintarou smiles as he steps before Takeda. The priest says a few words before blessing the child, Kenma barely stirring as the water touched his head. as he finished the ceremony, the room went into cheers, Atsumu moving to give his son a hug. Osamu and Kita moved in to join them, engagement rings in hand while Hinata had to drag a sobbing Oikawa forward. Keiji and Bokuto held the twins on their shoulders, the two boys squealing at how cute Kenma was while Tsukishima smiled from his seat, holding onto his boyfriend’s hand while Kageyama tried not to cry.

That night, Rintarou sang a certain lullaby to Kenma, his hand moving through his son’s locks as he sang. Kuroo came and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, Rintarou leaning into him as his soft voice filled the room, Kenma gurgling to his father’s singing.

I have a dream, a song to sing  
To help me cope with anything  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail.

I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream  
I have a dream.

_The end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this!
> 
> Ave atque vale and until we meet again, sayonara.
> 
> See you all in 2021!

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will happen every Wednesday and Saturday/Sunday!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and welcomed! They really make my day!


End file.
